Our Vanguard
by BluElora
Summary: after playing ren's game during the asia VF circuit, misaki and kai discovered a mysterious little girl in the middle of the forest have seemed to lost her memories but strangely remembers about cardfight vanguard. who is this mysterious girl and how is she linked to this game? (there's also pairings: kaixmisaki, renxasaka, aichixkourin, kamuixemi) new OCs
1. stand up

**hello readers!**

 **so yes this is the new story, new OCs, new chapters, etc  
this time it's a regular story and i only have 2 OCs in this story, the other might not appear in this part of the story so probably one at the moment...**

 **this fanfiction was actually thought out before the buddyfight and fairy tail crossover but i was stuck to buddyfight and stuff...**

 **ok! moving on! this is the first chapter and i might take a longer time updating chapters so instead of every week, it might take a while since i still have life and planning out the story, you know how hard it is to quickly plan a story in 7 days?! how do people do that?!**

 **so! to future writers that are aiming to write stories and comics, etc. i suggest that you write a few chapters and slowly release it into the world or slowly update them...if you're the type to keep people in suspense...(he he hee...)  
**

 **ok so on with the story!**

 **i hope you like this story and please review.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Stand up!

Somewhere after season 2 episode 84…

After everyone was finished playing ren's game, they started walking to the vila. "kai, are you coming?" asked aichi. Kai stood there as he stared at the stars, saying nothing. "just leave him. he'll come eventually." Said miwa, aichi nodded as he joined the rest.

Misaki was walking along with the others, just thinking about her deck and fixing. Then something caught her attention. Something was glowing in the forest. "h-hey guys, what is that over there?" misaki asked as she thought if some idiot left something to scare them.  
"there's nothing there misaki." said her uncle shin, calmly as he looked in misaki's direction.  
"what are you talking about? There's this-" misaki turned to see the glowing light but was not present. Just darkness in the forest…misaki was left speechless.  
"oh! Are you still scared you scaredy cat?" said morikawa being annoying again. Misaki glared at him as he hid behind miwa.  
"c'mon misaki, you must be imagining things." Said miwa. As misaki watched everyone leaving, she turned again as she sees the glowing light slowly getting brighter this time, she was drawn to the light as she felt something mysterious. Misaki decided to go and investigate it as she goes in to the forest alone.

Misaki can't help wondering what that glowing light is as she ran to follow the source of the glowing light.

* * *

Meanwhile with kai…  
kai lowered his head down, finished watching the stars as he decided to get back with the others. he started walking toward the villa when he noticed something in the forest, a small glowing light. Kai then decided to see what it is before going back to the villa. He walked into the forest, wondering if ren or miwa or the idiots were still being stupid.

Misaki shoved the branches and the bushes out of her way as she ran towards the glowing light that kept slowly flashing. She was getting closer as the light got bigger. Then the light suddenly went off, leaving misaki in the darkness. Misaki couldn't see where she was going, she then bumped into something as she lost her balance causing her to fall back. Then something grabbed misaki's arm. Misaki looked up, it was too dark to see who it was.  
"misaki?"  
"kai?"  
kai pulled misaki back up.  
"what are you doing here?" asked misaki in confusion.  
"I could ask the same thing about you." said kai. Before misaki could say something, there was rustling in the bushes. Misaki and kai turned around toward the direction where the glowing light was.  
"what was that?" misaki whispered. Kai squatted down quickly, dragging misaki's arm which he was still holding on along with him.  
"quiet!" whispered kai. Misaki didn't say anything as she has no idea what she is staring at since it was really hard to see in the dark.

Misaki was having a hard time seeing what was in the dark when she then saw something small and green just flashed, Misaki blinked. Kai tried to see what was there but also can't see in the dark.

Then there was a 'thump noise' afterwards. Misaki quickly got up as she was getting impatient as she went toward it while kai wasn't able to react fast enough as his hand slipped through misaki's soft, fragile arms.

Misaki slowly walked towards it trying so hard to see what it was as her heart was beating so loud she can hear it. She was getting prepared for whatever is in front of her. She waited if something was going to jump on top of her or something else. Kai got up and followed her, also can't help wondering what it is. As misaki stared on whatever that was covered by darkness, the forest wavered as the moonlight was lighting up a bit. Very dim but kai was able to kind of see what there is on the ground. He saw some ripped up grey fabric, he showed it to misaki. misaki looked around in the dim moonlight as she ties to find what she can. As her eyes were focused on the moonlight that guided her, she saw a tiny hand covered in dirt in part of the light.. Misaki then got a fright as she gasped loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the villa…  
"hey, where's kai?" asked aichi as the thought came to him while he was rebuilding his deck. Miwa shrugged  
"dunno…" he responded. everybody checked the room to see if kai was around them.  
"specking of that, where's misaki?" asked emi  
"they were taken by the ghost!" said morikawa being annoying again as he was trying to scare everybody. Mai screamed loudly while everybody covered their ears except for morikawa who didn't see it coming, then faints on the ground with his eardrums bursted.  
"c'mon morikawa, the game's over. Stop trying to act so cool." Said izaki. Emi conforts mai while mai tries to breathe again.  
"c'mon mai, ghost aren't real, there aren't any on this island either. Right ren?" said emi. Ren walks over as he was drinking his cup of coffee. "you know…I heard that a few days ago, some people came over to stay on this island." Said ren. Everyone moaned thinking it was another stupid scary story he's making up.  
"c'mon ren, that's enough scary stories for one night." Said miwa. But then aichi noticed that ren's face seems serious as he smirked.  
"but this is for real!" he said " the people who came over to this island said they witnessed something phenomenon…in the forest…"  
everyone gathered as they got interested while others just thought it was another prank.  
"They said that in the middle of the night, they saw these flashing glowing lights in the middle of the forest, then they heard some kind of wailing sound. Before they knew what was happening, they were knocked out by the light!...or something like that…" said ren  
"how do you know about this? or did you just make it up?" asked kamui.  
"it was posted on the internet by one of the clients. And that's why we came here! I wanted to see that phenomenon up close!" said ren in disappointment while childishly smiling.  
everyone got creeped out as they shuffled back away from ren. But ren's face became a bit like kai's when he ponders.  
"but what is this horrible feeling I'm getting?..." ren thought to himself. Aichi noticed ren's face and wondered, however, also thinking about the story he gets a strange feeling too.  
"what is this feeling I'm getting? Am I getting creeped out about the story? C'mon aichi! He's just playing around...is he?...i wonder where kai and misaki are right now…"

* * *

back with kai and misaki…

"misaki! What happened! What did you see?!" said kai as he looked to misaki's direction. He also saw the child's hand in the moonlight as misaki squatted down to see. Kai walked over to have a closer look since it was too dark for where he was standing before. Kai looked down at the hand which led to a body (of course…) of a kid which surprised him. then the clouds clears up as the moon light was bright enough to see. What was lying in front of misaki and kai was a little girl, unconscious and in tears.  
"what the heck is going on here?" said kai

* * *

 **what has misaki and kai found? what is a little girl doing in an island like this? what happened to her? WHO IS SHE?!  
**

 **to be continued**

 **plz review!**

 **thanks for reading.**


	2. our vanguard!

**hello readers!**

 **ok soo! i've gotten some reviews hooray! and i understand how you feel which is why i decided to make fanfictions! don't copy me you might not like writing fanfics.**

 **so anyway i will be writing some ship fanfics especially kaixmisaki (they should really get together ya know!)**

 **ok so yes i'm still developing the story but please remember i still have life and planning out the story properly! so it's going to take a while. yes i need to plan this out properly to make this story less awkward than what i had in mind at first because it didn't fit roperly, besides, it's good training for practicing writing stories.**

 **so in this chapter, some of you might noticed this moment very similar, i loved that moment and so that's how my oc was born. also the main reason to bring kai and misaki closer in the fanfiction!**

 **i also forgot i do NOT own anything from cardfight vanguard. i'm just a commoner fanfiction writer!**

 **enough with the arguements! let start the story!**

 **enjoy!**

 **please review!**

* * *

Our vanguard

"What the heck?" said kai as he was just as shocked as misaki when he saw the little girl unconscious in the ground, covered with dirt and scratches. The night sky may been cleared but it was hard to see part of what the girl looked like. Misaki squatted down to check her pulse on her hand. It was beating but in an unusual rhythm.

"She's alive, but we better take her back to the villa." Said misaki "poor kid, wondered what happened to her, I wonder if her family is worried." Misaki wondered. "kai can you carry her back?" asked misaki. "Fine…" he said sounding kinda annoyed. Misaki was going to get up and let kai carry her but she noticed something was cling onto her. The little girl's hand held misaki's mint green vest weak but seems tightly. Misaki was about to remove the hand but then gave a thought about the girl. The girl's hand started to move a bit. "I'll carry her…" said misaki as she picked her up and carried her in her arms. "What changed your mind?" asked kai "nothing…" misaki replied as she looked at the little girl whose tears sparkled in the moonlight.

As the two got back to the villa, misaki quickly knocked on the door.  
"Oh, misaki and kai must be back" said shin as he opened the door. "Misaki! You're bac-"  
"guys! I need help!" said misaki quickly getting to the point while cutting off shin as she slammed the door on her uncle's face. "Why me?" said shin crying while still squashed behind the door. Everyone looked at misaki and the girl.

* * *

A few minutes passed…

"So you and kai found this girl in the middle of the forest?" asked aichi. As everyone looked at the girl who was holding misaki's vest (which she took off for her to cling onto) lying on the couch with her head on misaki's legs, resting. "she's so cute" said emi. "she might be around nagisa's age, if you look how short she is…" said kamui. "her hair is pretty…" said mai as she looked at the girl's hair. She had a milk chocolate colour hair which had a dark greyish violet gradient starting from the bottom of her hair. Her hair length is just able to touch her shoulders.  
"I checked on the other people who came to this island but have never seen her around before…" said ren putting his phone away. "gasp! Could the rumour ren read on the internet be true?!" said asaka. Everyone gasped as they looked at the defenceless girl. "quiet!" misaki hissed. "she's needs her rest. Geez! And what rumour? It's just a rumour." Said misaki. She then gave everyone a glare while everyone stepped back. "I think I'll go to bed early…goodnight." Said miwa as morikawa and izaki followed, not wanting to deal the boss lady.

As misaki was watching the girl she still sees aichi rebuilding his deck. "I should also start rebuilding my deck…" misaki thought but as she tried to move the girl's head gently, she reacted a bit. Misaki didn't want to wake her up so she stayed in the same place. Misaki then wondered about the strange feeling she's having while she was looking at the girl. "what is this strange feeling I'm getting?" misaki wondered "How is she doing?" asked aichi. "she's still resting…" said misaki. "oh yeah! That reminds me, where's kai? Didn't he come with you?" asked aichi. Misaki sighed. "he did come back with me but said he wanted to go and take a shower first." Said misaki. "oh…" said aichi in disappointment. But then he started staring at the girl. "you know, the way her hair is now kinda looks a bit like kai's hair." said aichi. Misaki stared but she focused on the greyish violet part of the bottom of her hair which reminded of her mother's hair. misaki gave a little smile.

"still babysitting, missy?" said ren. Misaki looked up as she didn't notice ren and asaka. "Knock it off!" said misaki giving them her angry face. "can I poke her face?" asked ren pointing at the girl. "you can't." said misaki "c'mon misaki!" said asaka. "it's ok asaka, it was just a joke." Said ren calming asaka down. "oh ren, you're so funny, and so considerate of the poor girl." Said asaka, admiring him again. "we'd better get some rest ren." Said tetsu "ok~" said ren as they both headed off. But as misaki watched the three leave, she noticed ren's face seems stiff or troubled. "well, I'd better get going too, goodnight misaki…" said aichi as he left the room. "goodnight." Said misaki. "you want to get going too misaki?" asked shin "I can watch over her." Misaki shook her head. "no thanks, I think I'll watch her." Misaki replyed. "ok, don't stress yourself." Said shin. He then looked at the girl. "you know misaki, she looks just like you when you were younger…" said shin. Misaki looked at her uncle who smiled at her as he left the room.

It was nearly midnight. While misaki was taking care of the little girl. She wondered what she should do with her deck or what new strategies she can make up. "misaki." Kai's voice brought her back to reality. "huh? When did you get here kai?" said misaki in surprise. "I got here 10 minutes ago..." said kai. "so what are you doing here this late?" asked kai. "I could ask the same thing about you." Said misaki. Kai stared at the girl. "so how is she?" he asked. "she seems to be resting well." Said misaki as she watched the girl peacefully sleep. "so why were you in the middle of the forest?" asked misaki. "no reason." Kai answered. "what about you?" misaki then thought her reason, she was curious about the glowing light but she'd thought that kai wouldn't believe her and thinks she's insane. "N-no reason." She said. She then looked at the girl, thinking that if the light was to guide her to find this girl who was going to die in the forest, or was it just a coincidence.

"aren't you going to go to your room?" asked misaki. "aren't you?" asked kai. "I'm just going to watch her." Said misaki. Kai then got up walked off. Misaki then went back to wondering about how she could fix her deck but also thought of the girl's family and what had happened to her, she was getting curious about her as she went deep into her thoughts. "I wonder if her family is looking for her, what could of happened to her?" misaki wondered. As she thought, she thought of her past when her parents would get worried about her, how they would cry in joy that they found her again. She tried to focus on vanguard but instead became a headache, she then put her hand on her head. "here." Misaki looked up, Kai was holding a cup of hot tea. To misaki's surprise, kai made tea especially for her since no one else was around. She took the cup of tea from his hand. "so warm…" she thought. "thanks kai." Misaki thanked him as she drank the tea. "it's good!" she thought as she looked at kai who was always giving everyone a cold shoulder to everyone just to be cool and yet made hot tea for a person like her. Her heart beat started to skip as she was blushing but then thought that he's just being nice. "so you're not going to your room?" asked misaki. "you?" asked kai as he sat on the chair beside the couch. "I told you my reasons, what about you?" misaki was getting even more curious about kai as she finished her tea. "just watching her? You know this will affect your sleep yet you continue to watch her. Why sacrifice your wellbeing for her?" asked kai. Misaki blushed. She then thought in her head "why are you asking me so many questions, this isn't like you kai, what are you even thinking and why worry about my sleep?! But…." Misaki looked at the girl. "part of her hair is like mother's…" she whispered. Kai didn't hear it, being left confused but couldn't be bother asking again. He watch misaki softly stroking the girl's hair as she sees misaki smiling. "this is the first time I've seen her smile like that…" kai thought.

A few minutes later, while misaki was thinking about fixing her deck, she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice she fell asleep while kai was watching misaki sleeping. Kai took his jacket off and put it over misaki's shoulders. He then sat back down as watched her sleepy face. He also thought about the glowing light and the girl, he pondered so deep that he'd also fallen asleep.

* * *

Next morning…

It was early in the morning. Misaki's eyes started to open as the sunlight was getting into her eyes. She rubbed them and brushed her hair aside when she noticed kai's jacket was around her shoulder. "what the?! When did this-…" she then looked at kai who was sleeping on the couch peacefully. Misaki became confused. "why did he-" but then she remembered about the girl. She slowly looked down. A pair of light emerald green eyes met hers as they stared for 20 seconds. She was awake. Misaki made a huge gasp as she got a fright. She then tried to calm herself down and think of what to do next. "are you ok?" misaki asked. The girl kept starring at misaki as misaki slowly helped her up to sit. The girl kept staring at misaki while tightly holding onto her vest. "how long has she been up?" asked kai just standing behind misaki, "kai! Don't scare me like that!" said misaki "when did you get up?!" misaki asked. "just now." He looked at the girl who was still staring at misaki. Misaki looked at the girl. "so do you know what happened?" asked misaki. The girl shook her head. "do you remember anything?" asked kai. The girl looked at kai, she shook her head. "what about your name? do you still remember?" asked misaki. The girl shook her head. Misaki and kai were shocked, to see a girl who completely lost all of her memories even her name. "what about your family?" misaki asked. The girl still shook her head. But as she stared at misaki, tears started falling. "are you alright?!" misaki was starting to worry as her hand reached for the girl. The girl then started moving as she embraced misaki trying to hide her face. "ma..ma….." she blurted as She held on misaki tightly. Misaki didn't hear it properly, she didn't know what to do but just stroke her head. "she's cute…" misaki thought

* * *

Few minutes later…

"She awake!" said emi as she and mai looked at her. The girl got a little nervous from emi and mai that she faced the corner still clinging onto misaki's vest. As the teenagers watched the nervous girl hiding in the corner. "so she doesn't remember anything at all?" asked ren. "poor girl. To have lost her memories, I can't imagine having a memory without ren in it." Said asaka putting her hand on her face. "I wonder what happened that caused it" said aichi while he's still fixing his deck. "well do not worry children!" said morikawa standing in front of everyone. "have no fear! The great morikawa has mr wizards greatest wisdom book on our side!" said morikawa trying to show off. "so memory loss huh." Said morikawa as he flipped through the pages of his mr wizards book while everyone sweat dropped. "ok peeps! Just let the pro do its job!" morikawa then goes to the girl and squats down to her. "he~llo there little girl!" he said it in a big and creepy voice. The girl got a big fright as she shoved him aside, running towards misaki and hiding behind her. "ouch! Watch where you're going you brat!" said morikawa. "seems like she prefer misaki than morikawa." Said shin as the others giggled. "so much for being the pro!" said kamui as he and the other two laughed so hard at morikawa. "I'll get you!" said morikawa chasing them.

"just calling her little girl seems rude you know…" said ren starting a new topic "so what do you suggest?" said aichi. "she lost her memories so she doesn't even remember her name." said miwa. "it's ok, we'll give her a name temporary until we find out her real name, besides, I wouldn't want to be called little girl if I was her." Said ren. Asaka clapped her hands. "that's a good idea ren! I got a good one, how's 'sakura'? It's a cute name." said asaka contributing the idea. "but that's so common. It's boring." Said ren "oh…" said asaka looking a bit depressed but got over it the next second. "I'll keep trying till I get the right one!" said asaka. "what about yuki?" said miwa. "or what about momoka?" said izaki "what about renge!" said ren "how about no…that name sounds too similar…" said miwa and izaki. "aichi! What do you think?!" asked izaki. "huh?! What are we doing?!" asked aichi who didn't pay attention to the topic while he was fixing his deck. While everyone was so focused on giving a name, tetsu looked at misaki who was going off to a quiet place to rebuild her deck but also noticed that the girl was gone. "she's gone." He thought (me: you don't sayyyyy~)  
tetsu looked around and found her on the balcony behind kai. Tetsu watched the girl walking closer to kai as he sees her reaching her hand out. "what is she…" tetsu then got up. "what's wrong tetsu?" asked ren

While kai was watching the scenery as he was thinking. "that light, what could it be? And that strange feeling I had before with that little girl…speaking about that feeling, it's coming back again…wait a minute! That feeling!" kai's thoughts rushed as he spun, he instantly saw the girl behind her while she seem to be getting something from his pocket. "how did I not sense that earlier?! How did she even-" When kai realised, it was too late. The girl grabbed his deck case but was frightened when he turned as she lost her grip, his deck case fell with his cards as a few cards fell. "hey!" kai shouted, he quickly got down as he grabbed his cards. He checked all his cards, "49 cards, where's the last one?!" kai quickly looked around to see as he sees the last one in the girl's hand. "hey! Can you give that back to me." Said kai trying to keep his cool. But he then noticed the girl staring at it like something has struck her. "vanguard…" she said it in a soft voice. "that's the first time I heard her spoke…" kai thought. Then the girl put her hand on her forehead, her face seemed like it remembered something. "did she remember something?!" kai wondered. "hey!" said kai losing his cool. The girl snapped out and looked at kai "can I have that back? It's mine." Said kai, sounding a bit angry. The girl gave him the card back but couldn't take her eyes off the deck till he put it back in his pocket. Kai then walks off coldly while the girl stares at kai "wanna cardfight?" said ren the girl looked at ren.

"tetsu! Fight me!" kamui shouted, before tetsu could turn down the offer, ren called out to him. "hey tetsu! Come here!" ren shouted.

"so you'll be facing off this guy called tetsu." Said ren. "don't you think that's a bit too much?" asked asaka. "don't worry, tetsu will go easy on her right?" said ren while tetsu made no reaction. "why don't you ask aichi or the others to play?" asked izaki. "cause they got to focus on the tournament and besides, me, asaka and kai are too strong for her, we're not good at holding back you see." Ren explained. "why not me!" morikawa shouted from the other side of the room as everyone looked at him. "you can trust the great morikawa and his power of grade 3s!" said morikawa as he looked at the girl. But the girl gave him a cold glare. Morikawa hid behind izaki. "help me izaki! She's a monster!" said morikawa. "althought, if you look closely, she does kinda look like misaki when she gets angry." Said izaki. "she must of picked that up from misaki." Said shin.

"so exactly how is she going to fight without a deck?" asked asaka. "It's ok, I'll lend her my gold paladins deck." Said ren. "oh ren, you're so kind." Said asaka. "what's going on?" said misaki as she sees tetsu on one side of the table and the girl on the other. "tetsu's going to face off with her!" said shin "she seemed to be interested in vanguard." Misaki was surprised. As she looked at the girl. "so who's going to teach her?" asked shin. "oh right! Haven't thought of that!" said ren. "I'll teach her! I'm the best!" said morikawa but izaki tries to stop him. "what about me?" asked asaka. "I can teach you." Said ren but they both noticed the girl was staring at misaki. "seems like she wants you to teach her." Said shin as he looked at misaki. Misaki then thought about her past. She looked at the girl. she then walked over to the girl as shin smiled. "I'll be her tutor…" said misaki as she looked at the girl who was STILL clinging to her vest.

The girl seemed troubled. "is there something the matter?" asked misaki. "what is vanguard?" she asked. "oh so you speak!" said ren "what's vanguard?" misaki panicked a bit, she didn't know where to start. "think misaki…" misaki thought as echos ran through her memories of tutoring. "imagine…" a voice echoed through her mind "huh?" misaki then thought. "isn't that kai's voice?"

She then snapped back into reality. "if you look at the pictures and the words on the cards, it shows a certain type of character that comes from a planet called cray, a world much like earth." Misaki explained. "cray?" asked the girl. "imagine yourself on cray." Said misaki. The girl imagined as she thought of the amazing things that can be on cray. In her inmagination, it's intense but in reality, you just see a cute little girl daydreaming. "ok so you get the game?" asked misaki. The girl nodded. Ok start taking the first five cards on top of your deck." Said misaki

(skip starting tutorial!)

"you're all set?" asked misaki. The girl nodded as she faced at tetsu. "stand up, my vanguard!" tetsu started. As his card flipped the girl's eye's widened as she imagined the unit standing in front of her ready to battle. "now you flip your card." Said misaki. The girl nodded as she picked her card. "standup." She then picks the card up intensively. "OUR VANGUARD!" as she flipped it. Everyone was surprised what she just said. "our vanguard?" said ren. "sounds interesting…" then the girl snapped out and just realised what she just said. "huh? why did I say that?" she asked herself. Misaki heard it, noticed that the girl was just as shocked as everyone from what she just said.

(long game short! This is just a summary of the game.)

The starting was going well as both sides take damage while everyone came in to watch the game, during the game, the girl seems to be having fun As it seems that tetsu has the upper hand, towards the end, the girl somehow managed to quickly turn the tables and end it.

"wow! She bet tetsu!" said ren. Everyone even misaki was even surprised. "that was amazing!" said aichi. "that was a good match." Said tetsu but then the girl suddenly acted strange. Misaki noticed as the girl put her hand on her hand as she started to lose her balance. "watch out!" said misaki as she caught the girl in her arms. It got everyone's attention, as the girl's face seem to have dosed off "are you alright?!" misaki was getting worried. "vanguard…cardfight…" the girl whispered as something struck her again. "are you ok?" asked misaki. "I remember it…" said the girl. misaki and the others where surprised "what did you remember?" asked misaki. "vanguard…I remember about vanguard…" said the girl. "did you remember anything else?" asked misaki. There was silence, the girl then looked disappointed and shook her head. "so she somehow remembered about vanguard…" said kai from the other side of the room. The girl looked ashamed when she saw kai. kai walked over to misaki who was holding the girl, he then squatted down as she lowered her head. "this is what you recognised right?" said kai as he pulled his deck. she nodded and didn't say anything for a while afterwards, 15 seconds later, she broke the silence. "sorry…" she said. "I'm sorry…" misaki was confused. Then kai patted her head as she looked up. "I should say sorry, I didn't mean to get angry at you…" said kai. "aww that's so sweet of you kai, can you say that to me~?" said ren making fun of him. "shut up! I just felt like saying that!" said kai trying to explain. But he then sees asaka getting angry. While everyone was laughing. The girl looked at kai as her eyes widened. "…..papa…." she blurted. Misaki didn't hear what she just said and was left in confusion.

"oh! I totally forgot!" said ren "we still need to give her a name!" said ren. "she's not a dog…" said aichi. As everybody started thinking of a name for her. Misaki sweatdropped as she looked at the girl whoes eyes met with hers. Misaki then thought of something.

"what about hinata?" said ren "I don't know…"said miwa. "would you guys quit it!" said aichi.

"kimoru" said misaki

"huh?!" said everyone.

"kimoru. KI as in hope, MO for memory, and RU for protect. How does that sound? Not too hard right?" said misaki.

"ki..moru…" said the girl, then smiled. "kimoru…" said kimoru. "well looks like it's been decided…" said shin

"you like it?" asked emi. "yep!" said kimoru as she smiled.

* * *

 **if you're wondering how i got the name kimoru this is my explaination:**

 **kibo is hope**

 **memori is for memory**

 **mamoru is for protect (what nanami say in kamisama kiss)**

 **i actually wanted to call her mamoru but that was taken so i was going for USA from ouran high school host club as in the bunny cause it's cute, then i thought ushio from clannad but i cut of the idea cause i didn't know the meaning of the name...**

 **so i decided to create one, thought i have no knowledge of japanese except for saying konichiwa lol i tried what buddyfight did.**

 **i don't own buddyfight either!**

 **but yeah i thought i might try it and then ended up with kimoru.**

 **hoped you liked it. thanks for reading this chapter  
**

 **plz review**


	3. new home

**hello readers!**

 **so i have been planning carefully on this story and please give me time! i still need to balance the story and stuff**

 **althought i feel so proud of myself since this story is kinda getting better (i hope) and better than my first fanfiction, thought i plan to rewrite the first fanfiction. gosh, my hand is shaking after all this typing for this chapter. (probably its cold down here lol.)**

 **i had to quickly plan what to call kimoru. i was thinking it would be great to put meanings in the names but then i was like i should of done promise or honestly and stuff since i want to make kimoru a person who is honest and has the will to protect the ones she loves and stuff**

 **i've recently been watching so many anime that so many fanfictions were created immediately. oh wow i can't even keep up...**

 **i was planning for kimoru to adress kai and misaki as her parents but that went over the top, but i do have something in plan heeheehee...  
i'm also trying to fit some ship moments in as well since there's not much (i think...) but i am trying my best to write some for you guys to read but i'm so busy with things in life, i think i'm gonna faint...**

 **so yeah that's all i have to say**

* * *

New home

While kimoru was sitting on the balcony, watching the beach, the others watched her from inside.  
"so what gave you the idea of calling her kimoru, misaki?"asked aichi.  
"um…well, I guess you could say that I'd hoped for her to get her memories back. So I got ki for hope and mo from memory. And I guess for ru, I hope for her to protect her memories when she gets it back, wouldn't want to lose it the second time…" misaki explained  
"wow misaki, I didn't know you were good at these things." Said miwa patting her shoulder. Misaki smiled at miwa. "kai was impressed but something like an angry feeling just came up when he saw misaki smiled at miwa, kai didn't know what it was so he left.

While emi and mai were about to go outside, emi saw kimoru still sitting on the balcony watching the scenery, looking lonely.  
"hey kimoru…" said mai as she walked to kimoru. Kimoru looked at mai.  
"you know, you should get a change of clothes, your clothes looks ripped." said emi as she came along. Kimoru looked down, she knows her clothes looks damaged and awful at the moment as she looks at emi and mai.  
"change with what?..." she said. As emi and mai totally forgot that kimoru was just recently found with nothing. emi felt guilty after she asked that question. She then grabbed kimoru's wrist.  
"I know, why don't I lend you some of my clothes?" said emi as she smiled at kimoru. Kimoru gave her a confused look.

* * *

Few minutes later…

Kimoru was wearing a white t shirt and navy shorts, also wearing misaki's mint green vest since she likes it so much. Standing outside emi and mai looked at kimoru.  
"aww! Your so cute!" mai and emi both said it in sync. Kimoru still looked confused.  
"can I tie you hair?" asked mai as she was getting ready to get a hair tie. Kimoru nodded as mai proceed to tie her hair.  
"it's light…" said mai as she stared at kimoru's milk chocolate colour hair which had a dark greyish violet gradient starting from the bottom of her hair, her hair is just able to touch her shoulders.  
"ta-da! Look!" said mai. Kimoru's hair was now like a one side short pony tail on her right side that a lined with her eyes.  
"so do you want to play with us?" emi asked. Kimoru then felt some warm emotion rushing though her body, feeling an excitement inside like a spark, she smiled and warmly said yes.

While on the other side of the beach, kamui and the two were watching the girls. Kamui looked at kimoru.  
"oh emi, you're so nice, the best girl to have." Said kamui as she dosed off in his fantasy, thinking of emi begging him to get married together. Then he noticed emi and mai walking down the stairs from the balcony waiting for kimoru.  
"c'mon kimoru!" said emi, while kamui replayed her voice in his head expect thiking how she would call out for kamui. Emi smiled at kimoru as kimoru was full of excitement, she jumped off, skipping all the steps and landed on the sand.  
"whoa! Kimoru! That was awesome!" said mai  
"how did you do that?" asked emi. Kimoru became confused, not knowing that her big jump off the stairs was so hard.

"hey look at kimoru yo!" said eiji, the boys looked at how emi and mai comfortably acted around kimoru. "they seem to be getting along well…" said reji while kamui looked closely at kimoru. "the way her hair is tied up reminds me of someone…" said kamui as he thought how kimoru's hair was tied, then nagisa popped into his mind with her bun tied on the other side. Then kamui started freaking out. "gah! Why is it nagisa! I wanna see emi, my sweet, sweet emi!" said kamui trying to get nagisa off his head. "calm down kamui!" said reji. "BC (be cool) yo!" said eiji.

Kimoru noticed that kamui and the others talking loudly as she walked over to the boys. The boys stopped when kimoru was standing in front of them. Emi and mai ran over to kimoru. Kimoru held her hand out as the boys were confused. "wanna play with us?" asked kimoru. Then kamui's thoughts rushed.  
"stay calm kamui, this kiddo isn't nagisa, but if we were to play with her, then I would be playing…with…emi!" kamui then shot up like a rocket as he stand up straight.  
"o-of course we'll play wth you!" said kamui.  
"that's great! Kimoru's making new friends!" said emi.  
"the more, the merrier!" said mai.

As the kiddos were playing with ren's beach ball, shin watched kimoru from the distance while cleaning.  
"she's really like misaki when she smiles." He thought. "come to think of it, part of her hair kind of does remind me of misaki's mom…"

"oof!" kimoru tripped over as she tried to hit the ball but missed. "kimoru!" said emi. "kimoru!" said kamui just wanting to join in as both rushed to kimoru. "are you alright?" asked emi, Kimoru nodded, not flinching or reacting anything from her fall as she brushed off the sand. "you got to hit the ball like this." Said emi as she hit the ball hard to show her. "got it?" asked emi as kimoru nodded with a half serious face. Reji throws the ball as he hits it towards mai, mai hits the ball to kamui, then kamui hit the ball as he aims to kimoru. "catch kimoru!" said kamui and emi in sync. Then kamui heard emi's voice how it was in sync.  
"emi's voice and mine were in sync! That was the best moment in my…life…" kamui thought but the ball lost balance. "oh no!"  
the ball was getting further from kimoru but kimoru ran over to the ball as she attempts to hit it. As she reached, she then used her full force, focusing on the ball, she hits it hard. The ball went flying as it shot passed mai, reji and eiji.  
"ah…time to get sun bathed in the beautiful sun…" said morikawa as he sat down on the beach chairs on the balcony. Thinking of his grade threes, he then remembered that he left the sunscreen in the room. he then gets up but doesn't notice the beach ball shooting towards his face. As the impact from the ball hits morikawa, he flips off his chair in a strange way and lands on his head.  
"did I do it right?" asked kimoru to emi with her sparkling eyes. "well…" said emi.  
"that was awesome!" said kamui as the boys died hard laughing. "you should of seem that face it was priceless yo!" said eiji.  
"so I did right!?" asked kimoru starting to feel proud of herself. "umm…that I don't know how I can explain…" said emi.

* * *

In the afternoon…

While aichi and misaki were fixing their decks, asteroid came in.  
"still fixing you decks huh…" said ren as he smiled.  
"Yeah, it seems like I'm getting there, thanks for your help, ren, asaka…" said misaki.  
"oh, you're all in here?" said shin just finishing up cleaning. "yeah, outside was getting a little boring so I thought I might talk to missy and aichi." Said ren.  
"that reminds me of something…" said shin. Everyone looked at shin.  
"about kimoru…" he started. "who's going to look after her for the time being?" shin asked.  
"that's a good question…kai?" said ren as he looked at kai, but kai has his back face everyone. "I don't have time to babysit a child." Said kai giving everyone a cold shoulder. "that's kai…" said aichi as he sweatdroppped. "why not you?" asked miwa "I'd like to but we're really busy you know…" said ren. "oh ren, so considerate…why don't I look after her for you?" asked asaka. Then morikawa came in the room as he heard everything. "step aside and let the pros do it!" said morikawa. "I shall take care of her and teach her the secrets of the power of the grade 3s!" he then stupidy poses in some hero pose, in his thoughts, he was planning to make her his servant. "definitely not this guy." everyone thought. "what about aichi?" asked miwa. "I don't know… probably not…I wouldn't want emi to be over working herself with us…" said aichi but in truth, in his thoughts was he dosen'twant to be nagged by two little girls. "why not you miwa?" asked aichi. "oh, I'm horrible at looking after kids to be honest, even ask kai…" miwa laughed. "why not you take her into your care coach shin?" asked tetsu. "oh! About that…" said shin as he thought how attached kimoru is to misaki and is afraid that kimoru would turn into a scary boss lady like misaki. "I guess I could look after her…" said misaki as she sighed. "I guess that's ok since kimoru likes misaki…" said aichi. Shin started to panic as he fear his thoughts might become reality but sighed and smiled "looks like misaki is starting to grow…" he thought.

As q4 and the gang were about to leave, shin explained to kimoru that she'll be staying with him and misaki till they find her real family. They were getting on the plane, misaki held kimoru's hand but kimoru suddenly stopped.  
"what's wrong?" asked misaki. As she looked where kimoru was looking, she then saw kai on the balcony not even bothering to say goodbye with ren, asaka and tetsu. "…kei's not coming?" asked kimoru. "no he's not…" said misaki, she then remembered that kimoru also felt comfortable around kai. "but we'll be able to see him later if you want to see kai…"said misaki trying to cheer kimoru up, hoping that kimoru wouldn't do something stubborn. Kimoru looked at misaki as she nodded with a smile, Misaki smiled back at her, then kimoru was in a deep thought.

* * *

At card capital…

"well kimoru, this is card capital. Your new home." Said shin as kimoru walked around, looking in the store. "so many cards…" kimoru whispered as her eyes sparkled. "you really like to cardfight don't you?" said shin as kimoru nodded.  
"hey misaki, can you take kimoru into the house?" asked shin as he started to unpack the cards. Misaki took kimoru into the house. Kimoru excitedly ran around the house, going into each room to look at. "kimoru, come." Said misaki as kimoru quickly ran to misaki. "you can sleep here, ok?" said misaki opening the spare room as she was getting the bed ready. "with misakii?" asked kimoru. Misaki heard kimoru as she felt a little spark inside of her. "I'll be in the other room if you need me ok." Said misaki but then kimoru hugged her legs tightly. "kimoru?" misaki didn't know what she was doing, kimoru then looked at misaki. "I want to be with misakii." said kimoru, misaki wants to explain that her room is closer but she sees kimoru's cute little face and how attached she's become to misaki. "alright…" said misaki as she gave up, not wanting kimoru to cause any trouble.

At night, misaki explained kimoru the daily routines she has to obey in the house. As misaki and kimoru were getting ready for bed, misaki noticed kimoru looking at her family photo. Kimoru stared at it for a very long time. "That's me with my parents…" misaki explained but also feel a bit a pain from her past. Kimoru looked at the photo as she noticed that her gradient greyish violet hair which is merged with a milk chocolate colour, matches with misaki's mom's hair. she then look at misaki's mom closely. "misakii's mama is pretty…" she then looked at misaki "mama…" said kimoru. Misaki then smiled as she thought kimoru's response was cute.

Misaki told kimoru to sleep on the futon she laid for kimoru to sleep on as they were getting to sleep. But in the middle of the night…

Misaki was sleeping when she felt something poking her on the shoulder. Her sleepy eyes took a glimpse when she saw kimoru up in the dark in front of her. "kimoru? What are you doing? You should get some sleep." Said misaki who wants to quickly get back to sleep. "I want to sleep with misakii…I'm scared…" said kimoru. Misaki then thought why she even agreed to look after a 9ish year old girl who is strangely scared of the dark. "probably when she was in the forest." Misaki thought. Misaki wanted to tell her to get back to her futon, but remembers that when she was scared of the dark, her mother would be there with her for the rest of the night. Misaki then thought if she was kimoru, she would have done the same so she lifted her blanket. "get in…" she whispered as kimoru quickly jumped into misaki's bed shiviering. "she must be really scared…" misaki thought as she put her arm over kimoru. kimoru slowly stopped shivering and quickly fell asleep. "well that was quick…" misaki thought as she sweatdropped. then she hears kimoru whispering in her sleep.  
"mama…papa…" kimoru whispered. As misaki looked at kimoru. "she must of really miss her parents…" misaki thought. She then noticed kimoru grabbed her other hand, misaki felt how soft her hands were, they gripped tightly onto misaki's hands. "mama…I…..I…miss…" kimoru whisper in her sleep. Misaki then looked at kimoru sleepy face, looking so happy and peaceful. "she must be having a god dream…" misaki thought as she held onto kimoru, smilling. "perhaps, having her here isn't so bad after all…"

* * *

 **to be continued...**

 **thanks for reading**

 **please review!**


	4. mother?

**yo readers!**

 **whew! just finished another chapter and i put a lot of thinking into this one before we hit the big parts...which might happen in the next few chapters and i got some reviews! yay! thankyou so much!**

 **ok so as you can see the title for this chapter, i didn't know what to call it and calling it chapter 4 is just BORING ya know.**

 **so yeah, the first part of this chapter might not be related to the title but just how kimoru meets with some other people and stuff. oh and also i've been doing some drawing of kimoru and i'm totally fangirling over it. (i wonder if i should get deviantart?)**

 **ok so i don't have much to say in this chapter but let get on with the story!  
**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Mother?

The next day, shin was explaining to kimoru what they do in the store and what she can do to help.  
"ok kimoru, now I want you to help me stack those cards on the shelf, can you handle that?" asked shin. Kimoru nodded as she got the booster packs and stacked them neatly in order.  
"ok I'm done, anything else old man?" asked kimoru. "why am I the old man?..." shin thought to himself. "well, that's about it, you can go play now." Said shin. Kimoru looked around as she seemed confused. "play what?" kimoru asked. shin the just remembered that kimoru is still new around. "I mean like play with the other kids, like cardfight." Shin explained. "it's also a good time to make new friends." Kimoru then looked at the children in the store, she stood for a moment while she was playing with her fingers. "oh that's right, you don't have a deck, why don't you use a starter deck" said shin as he grabbed one from the box. "oh wow, there's a lot of them here…so kimoru which one do you want to use?" asked shin. He grabbed a nova grappler box, a narukami box and an oracle think tank box. Kimoru stared at them for a long time.

* * *

30 minutes later…

Kimoru was on the counter still looking at the decks, she examines each card in each deck and carefully laid them out separately. Assistant cat was just on the side watching kimoru looking at the cards. Shin just watched kimoru from the other side of the room. "she's been looking at them for a while now…" shin thought.

Misaki comes back from her school and sees kimoru looking at the deck while shin was explaining about the clan's speciality and other details. "what's going on?" asked misaki. "kimoru is deciding which deck to use! Isn't it exciting?" said shin. Misaki looks over at kimoru and the cards, she sees, kimoru carefully picking up the cards and putting them back in their boxes. Then misaki sees kimoru holding a narukami card on one hand, and an oracle think tank card on the other. "did something catch your eye?" asked misaki as she put her working apron on. "the narukami seems strong but I…I feel like something's missing…" said kimoru. misaki didn't know what she meant but there was some kind of stiff look on her face when she saw the narukami card. "OLD MANN!" kimoru shouted as the kids laughed, Shin went red as he heard it. " i'm not that old!" said shin as he went to kimoru. "which one should I use? The narukami or the oracle think tank?" asked kimoru. shin smiled. " you should use the one you feel comfortable using." Shin explained he was going into detail but he sees kimoru facing to misaki. "misakii…which one should I use? The old man's blabbering something else again..." said kimoru, shin heard what kimoru said as he sat in the corner, sulking.

"why don't you try both?" said misaki. "that way, it's easier to decide which is better to use." She explained. "…ok…" said kimoru as she took both. She went around the other kids and asked if she could play with them while trying out the decks.

* * *

An hour later, kenji comes in the store.

"whoa guys! Look! It's kenji from team ceser!" said the kids. The kids runs off to see him in person, kimoru was just left on the table with the game unfinished. She was curious about this person and get off to see. "who's kenji?" she asked. all the kids looked at her with a serious look on their faces. "what?! You're telling me you've never heard of kenji from team ceser?! He's one of the best cardfighters in the world!" the kids explained, kimoru looked even more confused as she looked at kenji. "so you're new to this game?" asked kenji. Kimoru didn't hear kenji while she started at him. One of the kids elbowed her. "hey say something! Don't be rude to the great kenji!" said the kids.

While the kids were explaining kimoru about kenji and team ceser, kenji got to the point of his reason. "where's aichi?" he asked. "oh, I think he said that he was going to go and cardfight team handsome with kamui." Shin explained. As shin and kenji were talking, the kids bragged how strong kenji is. "he's like the best!" said one. "he'll defeat you really quick!" said another. "he's my sempai~!" said another. "so he's like really strong?" asked kimoru. "YEAH!" all the kids shouted. "didn't you just hear us explaining?!" said the kids. Kimoru thought for a while. "a really strong fighter?"

* * *

At another card shop…

Aichi was facing off kamui as they were getting ready for the tournament, while nagisa was scolding team handsome for not getting into the tournament. The kenji arrives to the store as gouki and the others were surprised to see him. As kenji explains that he wants to face off aichi, he sees aichi cardfighting and prefers not to distract him, as he was about to leave, he bumps into something. Kenji looks down to see. "oh sorry…" said kenji. As he kneels down he noticed it was kimoru. "you're the kid from earlier…" kimoru picks herself up and brushed her shirt. "are you strong?" she asked. gouki come over to sees what happened. "whoa, looks like you got a new fan." He said. "well I don't know…" said kenji. "everyone says that you're strong…" said kimoru with a serious face. "I don't know to be honest…" said kenji. There was silent, 10 seconds later she made a surprised expression like she realised something. "is this a card shop?" she asked. kenji and gouki sweatdropped. "you just realised that?!" said gouki. "whoa, so there's more than one card shop!?" said kimoru. "where did she even come from?!" kenji thought as he sees kimoru's eyes sparkle while she admires the cards she sees in the store. "is there anything you like to see in shop handsome?" asked gouki. Kimoru looked at gouki but didn't say anything for a few seconds, she looked back at kenji, ignoring gouki as gouki felt a little disappointed. "how did you get here?" asked kenji, knowing he took a taxi. "I ran…" kimoru gave a straight answer. Kenji was surprised how this kid could keep up in the street and find him here. "so what do you want?" asked kenji. Kimoru stared off saying nothing in 10 seconds. "…I forgot…" kimoru responded. Kenji and gouki didn't know what to say except describing her as forgetful. "well since you're here. Why don't you look around shop handsome? You might find something interesting…" said gouki inviting her in. kimoru nodded as she walked in. while gouki suggests to cardfight kenji, kimoru walks around the shop looking at the cards and booster packs, etc. reji then noticed kimoru over from the other side of the room. "hey it's kimoru." said reji. Eiji looks over to see. "yo! Kimoru!" kimoru looked at reji and eiji as she sees them both wave, gesturing her to come over, kimoru goes over to their side. "what are you doing here?" asked reji. "I forgot…"said kimoru. as reji and eiji sweat dropped. "well you should watch kamui and aichi cardfight, this is a blast!" said reji. Kimoru watched kamui and aichi cardfight as she imagines, how intense their fight was, she starts to admire their fight and can't take her eyes off the game.

As their game ended, aichi was rewarded a bandana for being the winner of shop handsome's tournament. he then noticed kimoru walking into a direction. "hey isn't that kimoru?"said kamui. "what is she watching?" aichi looked where kimoru was watching, to his surprise, kenji was facing off gouki, aichi noticed how attached kimoru was as he sees her face so focused on the game till it was over. "oh, it's over? That was quick…" said kimoru a little depressed. "oh you were watching?" asked kenji. Kimoru looked around to see who he was talking to, turns out he was talking to her as kimoru pointed to herself. "did you like the game?" he asked. kimoru nodded with a big smile. "I did. It was an epic battle! You were so close and you won!" said kimoru. "it's good that you like the game." Said kenji. "so what brings you here kimoru?" asked aichi. "dunno…" said kimoru. "you know this kid?" asked kenji who was just getting confused. Aichi explained how the gang met kimoru and had a memory loss. "poor girl, guess it kinda explains how you forgot why you followed me…" said kenji. As kenji explained how he was going to study in the SIT collage and won't be back for a while. Then yuri and gai came in telling how worried they were. kimoru looked at yuri seeing how pretty she was, yuri noticed kimoru staring at her. "so this is one of your fans?" asked yuri. "I don't know…" said kenji. Kimoru ran and stood in front of yuri, she didn't say anything in 10 seconds. She then gave a loud gasp. "are you kenji's girlfriend?!" she asked in excitement. This surprised everyone. Yuri and kenji blushed so hard their faces was as red as a tomato. "what?!" they were both in sync. everyone laughed. "well she has a point." Said gouki. "that's so romantic, just like my relationship with my dear kamui." Said nagisa. "she's so innocent…" said gai. Yuri and kenji turned away while they were blushing. Kamui walks up to kimoru. "that's was a good one!" said kamui as he patted her on the back hards. Kimoru didn't like it so she head butted him. "hey! Don't you dare hurt my sweetie!" nagisa growled at her, but it didn't faze kimoru at all. Nagisa walked to her. "you hear me?!" she say as she was going to poke her in the forehead, but kimoru swatted her hand away and walked to aichi. Nagisa was reaching to her breaking point, then misaki comes in.  
"kimoru!" she walked over to her. "so this is where you were! you had me worried sick!" said misaki. "misakii" said kimoru happily as she ran over to grab her legs. "hey misaki." Said aichi. "she seems really happy to see misaki." Said gai. "if you ask me, she more like her mother." Said yuri. "huh?" misaki replied. "now that I think about it, you kinda acted like a mother when you first came in…" said aichi. "I-I was just concerned about her safety…" said misaki. "yeah, and how kimoru seemed comfortable around kai too." Kamui added. "stop it!" said misaki as she was starting to blush. "a mother…?" said kimoru

* * *

Back at misaki's house

Kimoru was looking at the narukami and oracle think tank decks as misaki came into the room. "still deciding on what deck you like to use?" asked misaki. Kimoru then turned around and looked at misaki. "why don't I have a mother?" asked kimoru. misaki gave her a surprised expression. "what gave you that idea?" asked misaki. "I see kids with their mother and I see the kids have a mother, expect for me…" said kimoru as she remembered seeing some kids being picked up by their mother and kids with their mother when she was walking in the streets. "don't say that. You do have a mother, everyone must have at least a mother or a father, and I believe you do too. In fact I bet they're out there looking for you." Misaki smiled. As kimoru looked at misaki she then suudenly hugged her. Misaki was surprised "kimoru?" misaki didn't know what she was doing. "I want misaki to be my mother…" said kimoru. misaki was shocked from her response, she makes kimoru release her. "kimoru, that doesn't work like that, you can't choose you own parents." Misaki tried to explain. "it's impossible…" but deep in misaki's thoughts, she thinks that was cute and wished that kimoru was her child. She then saw how serious kimoru's face was. "then I'll make it possible so I can be with you and papa!" kimoru shouted in determination. "I want misakii to be my mama!" misaki felt like she was going to faint. "does she even know the word impossible?" she thought, then she thought how she said she was going to make it possible for her to be her mother, also mentioned father, cute but… "i-if you're wanting me to be your mother then who the father?" asked misaki but she had some sort of twisted feeling of this answer.  
Kimoru then responded. "kaii!"

* * *

 **can kimoru's determination make her wish come true? to be continued...**

 **thanks for reading!**

 **please review**


	5. lost

**long time no BLEACH readers (funfact: this phase was said by eiji nizumi from bakuman)**

 **ok so i'm sorry i had taken sooooooooo long to update the story, i had exams and i forgot to tell you guys about the late update so yeah  
** **and i'm thinking about rewriting my first fanfiction, i can't bear to read it anymore.**

 **however i'm still planning the story out, i've been writing my own stories and i might make an account on tumblr or wattspad or i don't know (should i?) something to present my stories and art. my life's a mess!**

 **ok so moving on, again i'm sorry for the late update but a new chapter is here hooray! this story took longer than i expected, i'm still planning cause i have all the plans in my head and i already have the plans for the G season but only if this part is okay for you guys i'll write it after this story and i hope you all like it.  
**

 **this story is still far off from ending so there's plenty more chapters to come. i'm being accurate with my stories, i don't know why.**

 **i'm also trying to plan out one-shot stories but i have nothing in mind so far and i'm still an inexperienced writer so yeah...**

 **i kinda also regret giving the name kimoru that name...it didn't relate to the story that much but i was trying to find a name that's like a person who has or is the 'hope for the future' thing...**

 **that's enough of my wacko life, lets get on the story!**

 **thankyou for reading my stories and the review you've written, it warms my heart.**

 **enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

lost

"misaki…misaki…..misaki!"

"huh?!" misaki suddenly snapped out and was pulled back into reality. She was standing beside aichi in a tag team fight against another team in the Hong Kong VF circuit.  
"is there something bothering you misaki?" asked aichi. Misaki then blushed and turned her head away from aichi. "n-no, its nothing, draw!" misaki then draws a card from her deck. "stay focused misaki! You can't let this bother you!" she thought to herself.

* * *

A few days ago…

"i-if you're wanting me to be your mother then who's the father?" asked misaki. "kaii!" Kimoru responded.

"what?!why?!" misaki asked as she was surprised about her answer as her heart was racing. "why kai?! he's so cold hearted he could make the worst husband ever! In fact I don't think he would want a wife either!" misaki's thoughts raced through her head knowing that kimoru's answer is going to scar her life. Kimoru looked at misaki and smiled. "dunno." Kimoru response was quick. Misaki feels like she wants to faint. "what kind of reasons is that?!" misaki puts her hand on her head and sighed. "ok kimoru, it's time for you to go to bed now, you've had a big day…" said misaki trying to change the subject. She puts away the decks kimoru was using and takes her to the bedroom. Misaki wanted to clear her head and forget that she ever asked that question but kimoru's response haunts her. "why would you want me and kai to be your parents?" asked misaki. Kimoru holds onto misaki's hand tightly. "…it…it just feels like it…" said kimoru. "I feel happy to be with you and kaii…it feels soft and warm…" kimoru smiles softly. Misaki had no idea what to say, she didn't expect kimoru to feel comfortable with her and kai, most people would avoid them because of their cold attitude. "that's why….that's why I'll make it possible for you to be my mother!"

* * *

After the fight…

As team Q4 finishes their fight, they go outside to meet the others the stadium. "nice job aichi!" said shin. "aw thanks, it was kinda hard…" said aichi. "looks like kamui is still working on the rules…" said shin as kamui was still stuck with the rules "oh…well good luck kamui…" said aichi. Kamui then thought "big bro aichi is cherring me on! I have to memorise this as fast as I can or else…"he then imagined what emi was going to say "I was hoping to see my dear kamui in action and marry him…~" kamui then raged out as he was on fire. "ARRRG!I'M GONNA FINISH READING THESE STUPID RULES! JUST YOU WAIT YOU GUYS! I'LL GET THIS DONE!" said kamui shouting out of nowhere. "you did great too misaki." Said shin. "I uhh… um thanks…" said misaki. Shin then looked at misaki. "what's wrong misaki? You don't seem like yourself today…" asked shin. "what do you mean? I'm fine." Misaki lied. "are you sure? You seemed distracted during the match" asked aichi "I'm fine, I was just…nervous!" shouted misaki. Aichi and shin then stepped back a bit from misaki and nodded. "there is nothing wrong with-" she was then cut off when she felt a force colliding her legs, she then felt trembling. Misaki looked down, to everyone's surprise, kimoru was clinging onto misaki's legs looking terrified. "kimoru! wait!" said miwa as he and the others were running to them. "hey guys, what happened." Asked aichi. "uh…how should I explain this?" said miwa starting off. "hahaha! You guys should have seen her face! She was so scared that she was running so fast!" morikawa laughed. "what did you do to her?!" misaki glared at morikawa. Morikawa suddenly had chills down his spine "I swear, I didn't do anything!" said morikawa. "he's telling the truth!" said izaki defending morikawa.

* * *

A few minutes ago…

"hurry up guys, you're so slow!" Shouted kimoru as she ran outside "watch it kid, I'm gonna get you for it!" said morikawa "she's so energetic…" said izaki. "I wish I was that young…." Said miwa. As the gang were running far behind kimoru to catch up. "she's so fast! Where does she get that energy from?!" said reji and eiji.  
*BUMP!* "what happened?!" asked emi. They manage to catch up with kimoru. "haa...geez kimoru! slow down you gotta wait for us!" said mai. But then they see kimoru on the ground in front of leon. Leon held his hand out to help her. "oh thank goodness we caught up to her…" said miwa. But then he sees kimoru's face so terrified when she looks at leon. "kimoru?" miwa called. The gang were about 3 meters away from kimoru but they can hear kimoru's heavy breathing. "are you alright?" asked leon lending a hand but then kimoru swats his hand. "NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" kimoru screamed as she quickly got up and ran away. "kimoru wait!" said emi as she and mai followed. "kimoru!"said miwa. He then looks at leon and his teammates. "are you alright master leon!" asked jillian "I'm fine…" said leon. "hey you!" jillian shouted to miwa and the others. "oh crap!" miwa thought "you better keep a close eye on that brat next time!" she yelled. "s-sorry!" said miwa, izaki and morikawa as they bowed.

Then the boys finished explaining in the hotel feeling worn out. "perhaps she's just shy" said aichi as the gang were sitting in a circle on the ground in their room. "that didn't seem like that…" said emi as she looks at misaki who was on the bed looking after kimoru who has already fallen asleep but still looks terrified. "she's still a mystery…" said miwa. "poor kimoru…" said mai.  
misaki looks worried about kimoru. "she seemed happy while watching the game. she was so cute and was like yelling crazy." Said emi. "she was?!" asked aichi. "yeah! It was hard to keep her quiet, that brat nearly made me deaf!" said morikawa. Everyone then laughed. "what I'm serious!" said morikawa. "well it seems like she had fun today…" said shin. Misaki was still stroking kimoru's head as kimoru slowly stopped trembling. "ma…ma…." Kimoru whispered. Misaki heard it and blushed really hard. "she really misses her mom…" said emi as she and mai watches her face. "uhh…I guess…" said misaki. "misaki? Is there something wrong?" asked emi. "no! it's nothing…" misaki replies but suddenly thinks of kai, her heart starts to race. "poor kimoru, I still can't believe she lost her memories…" said mai. misaki then felt like a soft feeling as she strokes kimoru's hair as part of kimoru's hair reminded her mother's hair.

* * *

Meanwhile with leon…

"that kid's got some nerve to hit you like that!" said jillian. "you don't have to be so harsh on the little girl…" said sharlene. "do you know what you are saying?! Don't even think about defending that brat! Putting master leon is top priority! Don't you remember?!" jillian yelled. "that's enough jillian…" said leon entering the room. "what?! What do you mean? why did you even bother trying to help her?!" asked jillian. "the wind told me…however, that girl bothers me…" says leon. "huh?"  
"she has an unsettling wind…no…her wind has no directions…like a lost child" said leon. "her wind…it's familiar…"

* * *

 **is it just me or is this story a little shorter than the other ones?**

 **uh-i mean "TO BE CONTINUED!"**

 **(hehee...)**

 **pls review**


	6. a nightmare?

**hello guys!**

 **first of all again, i'm sorry i haven't been uploading recently, since it's coming nearly to the end of the year and stuff i'm busy with things like exams and assesment and homework...and fan art haha**

 **but i'm trying my best to keep up. also i might make a part 2 story on my first crossover fanfic but then again i don't think you care that much (do you?)**

 **anyway i'm still trying to fit in all the pieces and the ships in the story and so far...i'm tired.**

 **but i do hope you like this fanfiction again i'm sorry and life is tough...**

 **so lets get on with the story!**

 **you know i just realised i spelt eiji nizuma's name wrong and wrote it as nizumi instead if nizumi.**

 **WHATEVER! ON WITH THE STORY! WHOOOO!**

 **please review**

* * *

A nightmare?

Team Q4 are in the finals for the japan VF circuit as the gang cheered them.  
"GOOOOOO Q4!" kimoru shouted. "will you shut it! You're making me deaf!" morikawa shouted at her. Kimoru just poked her tongue out at him. "why you!" morikawa started going crazy while the others laughed. "looks like kimoru's energetic today." Said emi. "it sure has, she seems to be doing well." Said shin. "right kimoru?" kimoru nodded "yep! I know that Q4 is going to win! They're the best!" said kimoru. emi and mai went over to cuddle her. "aww isn't she the cuties?!" said emi. "reji yo! Can you believe it yo!?" said eiji "kimoru's in a totally different league than kamui!" reji and eiji had their mouths hit on the ground staring at emi who was stroking kimoru's hair. "hmm? Is there something wrong you guys?" asked emi "something wrong?" kimoru mimicked. "oh…it's…nothing." said reji and eiji.

Down with the game. Kamui stopped for a moment. "that's strange, I feel like I just missed out something…"

after team Q4 were on the platform getting their awards, the gang decided to wait for them outside.

"c'mon guys! aichi and the others should be outside" said emi getting out of her seat along with mai, reji and eiji. "hold on guys!" said miwa as everyone stopped. "what's wrong?" asked eiji. "I don't think it's over…" said miwa as he points on the very top of the building which was slowly opening.  
"wait there's more?!" said morikawa. Emi started to walk back to her seat. "so what's happening on top over there? Another cardfight? What do you think kimoru?" asked emi as she sat beside her. However, kimoru didn't reply. She only sat there with her head down. emi turned "kimoru?" she tapped on her shoulder, but she suddenly collapsed on to the ground. "kimoru!" emi shouted. Everyone looked at kimoru who was suddenly breathing hard. "kimoru! oi kimoru!" mai and reji shouted. Miwa placed his hand on her forehead. "shoot! She's got a fever!" said miwa. "what do we do yo?!" asked eiji. Miwa carried her on his back "I'm gonna find the nurse's office!" said miwa. The gang rushed out to find the nurse's office. "mama….papa…"kimoru muttered.

As the gang rushed out to find the nurse's office, on the other side, team asteroid was making their way up to the building. Kai was walking behind ren and asaka as they were making jokes, he then felt something uneasy and heard footsteps on the other side of the hallway. He then caught a glimpse of miwa carrying kimoru while the others were running behind. "was I imagining things?!" he thought. "kai!" ren shouted "c'mon, you're not gonna stand there all day are you?" he asked. "he's right, I should focus on this…" kai thought as he walked to the building.

As the gang finally found a nurse's office, miwa laid kimoru onto the bed. "what happened?!" izaki wondered. "she fine a minute ago…" said emi. "she probably used up her energy on shouting…" said eiji. Miwa put his hand on kimoru's head. "dang! It's burning!" he said. "what the heck is going on?!" he thought.

* * *

With team Q4…

Misaki suddenly felt uneasy. "what is it misaki?" asked aichi. "…I'm….probably nervous…" said misaki  
"that's strange, are you sure?" asked kamui. When they got up to the building. Takuto was standing on a glowing platform. "welcome…" he says as he looked at them. "seems like the rumors are true, you are a strong team…like the other 3." He said. "hey! Who's spreading horrible rumors about us?!" kamui shouted. "quiet!" said misaki. Takuto just smiled.

After explaining the crisis on cray, takuto took them to cray. While in the nurse's office…

"thank you very much." Said izaki to the nurse as the nurse left. He then sees mai sitting beside kimoru's bed while kimoru was still breathing heavily. Kimoru then opened her eyes she sees mai and izaki. Kimoru then attempts to get up. "no kimoru! you shouldn't get up" said izaki. "he's right, you should get some rest. Kimoru wanted to say something but instead she started coughing. "kimoru!" said mai. "so…." Kimoru started. "kimoru, you should rest." Said mai as she slowly put her back. Kimoru seemed like she wanted to fight back but she was extremely weak. So she decided to give up. "so…so…sorry…" she muttered as she lost consciousness.

When leon started explaining his evil plan…

"I was never your pawn…" leon then released an enormous black energy.

In the nurse's office.

Kimoru suddenly woke up, screaming out of nowhere. "kimoru!" said mai. "mai what's wrong?!" izaki rushed over, his eyes widen. Kimoru was crying as she had her hands on her head. "why?! Why won't it stop?! Why do I hear it?" kimoru whispered to herself. "kimoru?" mai reached out for her. "NO! STOP! DON'T! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" kimoru started shaking her head. "mai! watch out!" izaki pulled mai away from her. "kimoru…" mai was starting to worry. Mai sees kimoru's going insane as if she wasn't able to control herself. "get out of my head! Get out of my head!" kimoru muttered to herself.

On cray...

"this madness ends now!" said takuto but then leon used the dark energy to consume him.

Mai tried comforting kimoru. "kimoru? are you ok?" she asked. "kimo-" mai was cut off by kimoru. "ngg…nhh…aaAHHHHHHHHHHH!" kimoru started shaking again. "mai!" izaki shouted. "I'm scared…" said mai stepping back, but then she sees kimoru's face. Kimoru face was terrified just like the time she bumped into leon but even more terrified. "go away…go away….." she started sniffing as she was trembling.

* * *

after the fight against leon, aichi successfully restored cray and the lost clan. At the end of the day…

"huh where's everyone?" asked shin as the 4 teams came out of the building. "you guys!" miwa shouted as he was running with the others. "it's miwa…" said kai. "hey you guys!" said aichi. "you guys! something's wrong with kimoru!" said izaki. "what?!" said kai, misaki and shin at the same time.

At the nurse's office….

Misaki was sitting beside kimoru's bed as her fever was gradually getting lower. "she started acting weirdly while you guys we on top of the building…" said mai as she was shaking, emi conforted her. "she seemed so scared, she told us to go away…" mai was crying. Team Q4 and asteroid also came over to see kimoru. "poor girl…" said ren "she's going to be fine right?" asked asaka. "I don't know… the doctor says it's probably a seizure or hallucination…" said tetsu. Kai walked to kimoru's bed standing behind misaki. "how is she?" he asked. misaki startled "don't scare me like that kai!" said misaki. But then for some ramdom reason, her memory replayed of kimoru saying that she wants her and kai to be her parents.  
misaki then turned red. "what the heck! Why am I thinking about this?!" she thought. "hey is it just me or is misaki red?" said morikawa almost about to laugh. "that's kinda cute…" said aichi. "cut it out!" said misaki glaring at them. Morikawa quickly hid behind aichi. "h-h-h-h-hh-help aichi, she's gonna kill me." Aichi just chuckled. "but it's strange for misaki to suddenly blush…" said kamui. "I know right! Or maybeeeeee, she's hiding something from us!" said morikawa. Misaki flinched. "no! i-it's not like that!" misaki tried to deny it but it was making her even redder. " ooooooo she's getting redder!" said morikawa as he was about to burst out laughing. "morikawa quiet, you got to!" said aichi. misaki was thinking this isn't going to work as she just kept her head lower while morikawa just kept teasing her. Morikawa's voice was getting even louder and annoying every second while aichi, izaki and miwa were still trying to calm him down. "aww look, she's got her head down as her face is like a tomato! Maybe she's thinking of someone..." said morikawa "just shut up will you…" said kai. "huh?! what was that?!...uhhh…" morikawa just noticed it was kai's voice as everyone looked at his annoyed face. He glared at morikawa, izaki, aichi and miwa. "your despicable voice is annoying I can't even have a piece of mind you moron! So shut up and get out!" kai's voice seemed annoyed as everyone dared not to speak. "I think it's best to step out…" said ren as he led everyone out. Ren then looked at misaki and kai. he then smiled and walked out. "I think I'll step out too, it's getting stuffy in here… whew!" said shin as he stepped out.

Now it was just misaki, kai, and kimoru in the room. misaki was blushing even harder. "I'll get you morikawa…" she thought as she was bottling up her anger inside of her. "this is not the time! I need to focus on kimoru! who know what she could be suffering from…" misaki thought.

* * *

2 minutes later…

Misaki was still watching kimoru as she was getting worried. "so you're just going to sit there and watch her?" asked kai. misaki startled again she was focusing so much on kimoru that she forgot that kai was standing behind her. "you're still here?!" she asked. "so are you." Said kai. "this guy's always got a comeback…" misaki thought as she put her head on her hand. "it's my responsibility to look after her." She said. "why are you here?" asked misaki. "that girl is strange…something's going on…" said kai "what are you talking about?" misaki became confused. "think about it, first she lost her memories, she then suddenly fainted out of nowhere and now she's suffering a hallucination. Don't you think it's strange?" said kai "of course I think it's strange…" said misaki. "but right now, I need to take care of her till we find her family." Said misaki as she focused on kimoru. 10 seconds later kimoru started regaining consciousness. Misaki and kai noticed her eyes starting to open, but kimoru's vision was blurry. "kimoru!" misaki stood up. "kimoru! are you alright?" kimoru looked over to see where the voice was coming from. She couldn't see misaki and kai properly "kimoru….kimoru…." she couldn't hear clearly but she tried to reach her hand out. Misaki gently grabbed her hand. "kimoru!" kimoru still couldn't see who it was. "this hand…it's soft…and warm, it feels like…" kimoru thought. "mama...?papa…..?" said kimoru. misaki blushed again. "kimoru!?" said misaki. Then kimoru's vision became clear. "misakii? Kaii?" she said. "kimoru!" misaki hugged her in relief. "thank goodness you're ok." Said misaki. Kai just smiled. Kimoru hugged misaki back. "i want mama…" said kimoru. "we'll find your mother soon kimoru…we'll find her…" kai then suddenly looked back but no one was there. "was that my imagination? I could of sworn there was someone…" he thought as he looked back at kimoru. kimoru looked at kai as kai then walked over to pat her head and smiled. Kimoru smiled back while tears fell down her face.

Then in the shadows, a person smirked and left…

* * *

 **which one's better tumblr or deviantart?**

 **im getting off topic *cough, cough!* "what's happened to kimoru! and who is this mysterious guy? to be continued..."**

 **thanks for reading**


	7. confused mystery

**Heyyy readers!  
**

 **i. am. terribly sorry!  
it's nearly the end of the year and exams are coming, i know it's been weeks since i've updated a chapter but i'm still working on the story and i'm figuring out how i am going to write it. hoe you understand. **

**i found out you can only review once or something so i understand if you can't post a review that's ok. i'm thinking of getting deviantart so you guys can look at my fan art of my fanfiction and ocs, or other stuff, something...**

 **anyway again, i'm sorry, but it seems like the next chapter will be out near christmas. so for the people who wants to read more, i'm sorry but while i'm at it i'll try and plan it out. also i'll try and write other short fanfics, i just need to find the time...**

 **but i do want to thank you for reading my fanfictions. i've tried my best for this one...hope you enjoy it!**

 **on with the chapter!**

* * *

Confused mystery

After the vf circuit, everyone settled back in peace on earth within their normal lives and playing vanguard.

At card capital…

Kimoru was sitting on the chair at the counter, swinging her little legs, smiling as she looks through the cards. Over on the other side, misaki just finished explaining the rules to a newcomer as she saw kimoru. She smiled as she thought how cute she was, then a memory hit her as she saw kimoru was just like her when she was younger.  
"kimoru seems so happy, just like you when you were little." Said shin finished unboxing the cards. "yes…" misaki whispered to herself. She then thought about her parents, how they loved her and smiled with her.

"…misaki?" misaki was then pulled back into reality. "huh?" misaki turned to see where the voice was coming from. "hey misaki, are you ok?" asked aichi beside her. "oh, yes…I'm fine…" said misaki. "hey aichi! wanna have a cardfight?!" kamui shouted. "yeah sure!" aichi replied as they ran to the tables. Misaki sighed as she smiled. Then morikawa, izaki and miwa ran in the room, morikawa as usual, yelling across the room to have a cardfight while izaki and miwa tries to calm him down.

Misaki then went back to the counter where kimoru was still adoring the cards while assista cat watched her. Misaki watched kimoru looking at the card, even the royal paladin, dark paladin and kagero clans, she seemed so excited to look at them since she's already looked at the other cards. "well kimoru, have you found a good clan to use?" asked misaki. Kimoru looked at misaki seriously. "I like the genesis clan, but the kagero clan seems awesome! I don't know which one to pick!" kimoru shoved the two cards at misaki's face. "they're both awesome!" said kimoru in excitement. misaki then looked at the cards. "kagero seems like a good clan for kimoru to use, and genesis…it.. also seems like a good clan to use too…" misaki thought. "why don't we try them both out?" asked misaki. Kimoru nodded as they both got to the table. Kimoru tried the kagero clan while misaki uses the genesis clan to fight her. "oh, it looks like misaki and kimoru are going to have a card fight." Said shin as he noticed kimoru putting down the stool to stand on the standing table. "oh really, it should be interesting…" said aichi as he and kamui just finished their fight. The gang then gathered around to watch misaki's and kimoru's fight. "this time kimoru is using kagero huh, that's a good choice." Said miwa. "if you want! I can tutor you. To victory!" said morikawa trying to be cool. Kimoru gave him a cold, emotionless stare. "no thanks…" she said. "oh yeah! Don't come crying to me if you lose, cause you missed out on learning my secret killer moves!" morikawa shouted at her but she igmored as she misaki started the game. "don't ignore me!" said morikawa. But in the end he received two cold stares from misaki and kimoru. "shut up…" said misaki. Morikawa then hid behind izaki while aichi, kamui and miwa laughed.

* * *

In the middle of the game, kai came in.

"hey kai." said aichi. kai walked over to the gang. "hey, so what's going on?" kai asked. "well kimoru liked the kagero and genesis deck, but she doesn't know which it pick so she's testing both of them out." Said shin. Kai looked on the table. Misaki was on 3 damage while kimoru was on 4. It was kimoru's turn and she managed to get misaki to 5 damage, close but misaki manage to guard the last attack. In the end, misaki won the game on her turn. "whoa…that was close!" said kamui. "well, it's your first time playing kagero right?" said aichi. kimoru smiled "yeah, I might have lost, but I did learn a lot of things." Misaki looked at kimoru, seeing her smile made her feel happy. She then looked at the genesis deck, as she looked at the cards, she then realised how well she played with them. "that was a close game…" said kai standing behind misaki. Misaki got a fright as she turned, she was so focused on the game that she didn't noticed kai coming in. "kai!" said misaki trying to catch her breath. "how many times do you have to scare me like that?!" said misaki. "anyway, how is she?" asked kai. misaki then remembered that kimoru started acting weird on the day when they saved cray. She totally forgot about it as she looked back at kimoru. "…she seems to be doing fine…" misaki replied.

A while later at sunset, kai and misaki were outside taking a stroll. Then misaki realised something "why am I walking outside with kai?..." she can't believe she just noticed that. As for kai… "why am I walking with misaki?..." kai also just noticed and yet had an awkward silence for 5 minutes. Misaki couldn't take it anymore and decided to start a conversation. "so you got your kagero deck back?" asked misaki. "yeah…it's better playing kagero than narukami…why'd you asked?" said kai. "no reason." Misaki replied. "how'd you think kimoru go with kagero?" asked misaki. " she seems like she doesn't know how to use the kagero deck well, but for an amateur, she did well on her first try…" kai replied "is that meant to be a compliment?" misaki thought. "but.." kai then stopped as misaki turned to kai. "didn't you think something was unusual during that fight" asked kai. misaki then thought, not only kimoru didn't play the deck well, but she remembered that she had a strange feeling while playing with kimoru sort of like, she's seemed to be lacking not only the style play and strategies, etc, but something else. "I did think something was unusual…but…I can't explain what it was…" said misaki. Misaki thought for a long time… "what could be missing…" misaki thought for a long time. Then kai knocked his knuckles on her forehead. "oi. How long are you going to stand there?" asked kai. misaki then snapped out. "oh…" misaki replied. As they got back to card capital, they see shin packing the boxes while kimoru was sleeping on the table with assista cat. "what happened?" asked misaki. Shin then turned to see misaki and kai. "oh, you're back. Kimoru wanted to get better at playing kagero and genesis, she played so much with me that she fell asleep." Said shin. "and you didn't stop her?" asked kai. "well…she kept insisting on playing and she said she wanted to be strong enough to beat you guys." said shin. Misaki walked to kimoru as she was sleeping peacefully. Misaki patted her head softly. "she's so cute…" misaki thought. then kimoru's head moved a bit. Misaki was afraid that she woke her up. Kimoru then suddenly muttered in her sleep. "….mama…s…ss…..back…." said kimoru. "she really misses her mother really much doesn't she?" said kai. "it seems so…" said misaki.

* * *

The next day…

It was Saturday and shin decided to invite everyone to have a small vacation as reward or winning the vf circuit. He decided to take them to Holiday Park where it was near the beach. Again, morikawa was hyped about the beach as aichi and kamui was thinking about intense training, kai was thinking about cardfighting and everyone else was thinking about something to do during the small vacation. As they got to the park, everyone unpacked their luggage to their cabins and went off to play. Aichi and kamui decided to do special training, morikawa decided to sunbathe before swimming, kai went somewhere peaceful, misaki was helping shin preparing lunch and izaki, miwa, reji, eiji, mai, emi and kimoru decided to build sand castles.

"thanks for helping misaki." Said shin as he just finished the soup for lunch. "why don't you call everyone for lunch?" he asked. misaki nodded and goes off to call them. When she got down to the shore, she tells everyone that lunch is ready. Morikawa tries to be cool again starts running. "last one there's the rotten egg!" everyone said nothing but sweat dropped. Misaki then looked around. "where's kai?" she asked. "I don't know…" said aichi now that he realises. Miwa shrugged his shoulders. "probably wants to be alone…" said kamui as he then quickly turns his attention to emi, thinking how he's going to get closer with her. Misaki sighed as she thought where kai would have gone. While she was looking around, she sees kimoru entering the forest. "kimoru!" misaki shouted but kimoru was too far "I'll be right back!" she shouted to the gang as she runs in the forest to look for kimoru. "kimoru!"

* * *

Misaki looked around to find kimoru. "kimoru! kimoru!" misaki shouted. As she was walking she then heard rustling nearby, she walks over to check if it's kimoru, but instead it was just three gangsters hanging about. One of them saw misaki. "hey there sister!" said one of them as he got up. He was coming towards misaki. Misaki started to run but she was too slow as one of the gangsters caught her. "Why're you leaving so soon? Don't you want to have fun?" said the other one. Misaki tried to free herself but the two other guys grabbed her tightly. "c'mon, we just want to get along." Said the third gangster. "let go of me!" misaki shouted. "don't worry, we don't bite. We just want to be your friends." Said one of the gangsters. "she's a hottie." Said the other. "we really got ourselves a cutie." Misaki struggles to get out of their grasp. "I said let go!" misaki shouted but they held her so tightly she couldn't even find an opening. As the gangsters talked how pretty she was and tries to make her stay, misaki was getting uncomfortable as the gangsters were feeling her bare shoulders, aggressively holding her arm, she was still trying to get out of their grasp. Misaki tried to hard but she was out of energy, she started to lose her breath as she was still held. "I'm getting tired of waiting…" said one of the gangsters as his hand was reaching towards her. Misaki was getting scared. "no, please…stop!" she thought while the gangsters laughed stupidly as his hand was getting closer. Then suddenly, something hit the gangster who was about to touch misaki. More like he got kicked in the face as he tumbled backwards hitting the ground. misaki then stood still as she was surprised, while the other two loosen their grip on misaki trembling. Misaki couldn't believe what she was seeing. "kai?" kai looked over to misaki as the other gangster were sweating so much. "p-please don't hurt…us?" said one of them. Kai then took one step towards misaki and the two other gangster but the gangsters quickly released misaki and ran off screaming. Misaki was speechless, to think that kai saved her. "uh…uhmmm…uh…thank you…(?)" said misaki. Kai walked over as he was glaring at her. Misaki started to feel uneasy. "what the hell were you thinking?!" kai scolded her. Misaki was in shock "what was I thinking?! I was trying to find you and kimoru! you think I wanted to get into that situation?!" misaki yelled back feeling fustrated. "well I'm sorry for being concerned about you!" there was dead silence as kai and misaki were glaring at each other. Then kai sighed. "forget it! We have to hurry and find kimoru" said kai. misaki was stating to walk but then kai suddenly grabbed her wrist tightly. "kai?" misaki was surprised. But she could also feel kai's hand tightly holding her, with such strength even stronger that the other two gangsters from before. Misaki was getting confused. "don't, leave my side…" said kai. misaki didn't know what to say as she felt like her heart had skipped a beat. For 20 minutes in the forest, misaki finally found kimoru. "kimoru!" misaki shouted which caught kimoru's attention. Misaki and kai rushed over to kimoru. "I was so worried about you! What were you doing?!" misaki asked. "I was looking for you guys…the old man and the others were waiting for you two…" kimoru replied innocently. Then there was silence. Misaki and kai felt exhausted after hearing that as they both sighed, looking worn out. To think that they spend 20 minutes looking for kimoru while kimoru was looking for them, but misaki decided to look on the bright side "at least she's ok…"

* * *

At night.

It was 9:00pm and everyone was getting ready to sleep, misaki decided to sit on the field to look at the stars. "you know you should get to sleep…" said kai behind misaki. Misaki got a fright again but couldn't be bothered telling him to not scare her like that. "I thought I might just clear my head…" said misaki. Kai then sits down beside misaki, not saying anything. Misaki then thought about earlier how she shouted at kai when she was finding him and kimoru and felt bad since it wouldn't have happened if she didn't get herself into trouble. "sorry for shouting at you kai…" said misaki not wanting to look at kai. "I guess I wasn't thinking back there, all I did was just struggle…thank you…" misaki then lowered her head into her arms, not knowing what to think. Kai looked at misaki "sorry for shouting at you…" said kai. misaki then looked at kai. "I just can't stand helpless people." Misaki felt offended but truth to be told, she did feel helpless and wasn't able to do anything. "besides they didn't hurt you or anything, right?" asked kai, misaki couldn't believe what she was hearing. "…no…" she replied. Misaki started to turn bright red. "it's nearly the end of the year…" misaki quickly changed the subject. "yeah..." kai replied "any luck on finding kimoru's family?" asked kai. misaki shook her head. "and she still hasn't recovered her memory…" said misaki. "why isn't she able to remember anything other than vanguard?" misaki wondered. "the best we can do is to keep an eye on her…" said kai. misaki knows she's got to look after kimoru but she she suddenly thought of kimoru saying she wants her and kai to be her parents. "i-I think I'll go back inside…goodnight" said misaki getting up as she quickly gets into the cabin, leaving kai confused. Misaki closed the cabin door and sighed and puts her hand over her mouth, blushing. "why did I have to think of that just now?!" misaki thought. as she thought of it, she then noticed her left hand and suddenly thought how kai tightly held her wrist back then. she then held her shirt. "why…why does my chest hurt?"

* * *

 **to be continued...(you don't say...)**


	8. To this day, she still is unknown

**HHHHHEEEEELO EVERYONE!**

 **i know it's been like a few weeks, months, years, decades, century or something since i last posted a fanfiction. i'm just feeling tired from life, i'm so sorry but i hope this chapter will be enough.**

 **i'm hoping to finish this whole story and start a new one, but it's hard to try and recall what the stroy is about, i did reread all the chapters but since i haven't been active lately i've like lost part of the story but i still remember the main.**

 **there's not much to talk about but thanks to all who are still reading! i'm still practicing my story writing and i will be getting deviantart around after christmas. i hope i can put up my fan art and fanfiction short comics. wait, am i even allowed to do that?! any way i thought i just say that...**

 **ok lets get on with the story!**

 **enjoy!  
**

 **ps: extra! short story about renxasaka  
**

* * *

To this day, she still is unknown...

A few months later…

After the VF circuit (arc), aichi has already gone to high school and started a cardfight club along with their newest members kourin, naoki and shingo, together they begin their new adventure…

Just after the day miaji vs hitsue…

Aichi and naoki comes into card capital after school and sees misaki already behind the counter reading a book.

"welcome." Misaki greets them. "hey misaki. How are you doing?" asked aichi "well as usual..." misaki replied with a smile. As aichi walked across the room, naoki tries to carefully walk closely to aichi. Then naoki accidently bumped into something, he looks to see what he's hit.

He sees kimoru in her oversized white apron carrying a box full of booster packs. Naoki felt a chill down his spine by just looking at her emotionless expression which looks familiar. "sorry mister, excuse me mister…" kimoru politely bowed and carried on her job. Naoki then sat down on the same table as aichi. "hey aichi, who is that little girl that looks just like the lady boss (misaki), she her cousin or something?" asked naoki as he seems to sound a little panicked.

"oh that's kimoru, or so we call her by that name…" said aichi. naoki got confused "why call her that? I've never heard of such a ridiculous name in my life." Said naoki. Misaki then flinched after she happened to overhear their conversation, hearing naoki's voice echoing in her head saying the word 'ridiculous' over and over. Then the sliding door opened…

It was kai, miwa, morikawa and izaki. "heyyyy misaki!" said miwa with a cheerful attitude as always. "hey guys…" said misaki "AICHI! LETS CARDFIGHT!"morikawa sprints to the other side of the room, while izaki and miwa just walked over, feeling embarrassed about morikawa's behaviour in the store around other people. "I'm just going to pretend I don't know him…" said kai. He then looks at misaki as misaki tries to not make eye contact. She then began feeling something stir up in her chest the more she tries to distract herself from kai. "pull yourself together…" misaki tries to stay calm. "you've been acting a little weird since the holidays, are you ok?" asked kai. "I'm…I'm fine…just a little stressed from homework…" misaki replied, thought she was lying. Kai stared at misaki for a moment… "alright then…" said kai as he walked to aichi and the gang's table.

"so what are you guys talking about?" asked miwa. "oh, I was just telling naoki about kimoru." said aichi. "why do you guys call her 'kimoru' that sounds weird can't you guys just call her by her real name?" asked naoki. Miwa and izaki then started to get nervous. "ah…umm…about that…" said miwa "she just wants to be called that cause she's lame!" said morikawa. Naoki just got even more confused as izaki and miwa quickly covered morikawa's mouth. "you're not helping…" said izaki "don't believe what he just said…" said miwa. Naoki looked at aichi looking even more confused and curious. "um…well…" said aichi "if he wants to know, we should just tell him…" said kai as he just got to the table, naoki looked over. "hey it's you…" said naoki as he recognise kai. "kai! but about kimoru…should we really?" asked aichi. "really what?" asked kimoru standing behind naoki all of a suddenly, except for kai everyone startled. "how did you get here?!" said naoki feeling the chill again. "probably she's a ninja!" said morikawa as he does the ninja hand signs. Kimoru just stared at naoki. "is here new here? cause I've never seen this guy around…" asked kimoru. "this is naoki, he just started playing vanguard." Aichi introduced naoki to kimoru. "nice to meet you…uhh..what's your name again keema…" naoki tries to recall her name. "kimoru…" she corrected him. "kimoru, I knew that." Said naoki. "so you're done stacking the booster packs?" asked miwa. "yeah and I want to practise cardfighting." Said kimoru. morikawa was about to boast about being the greatest master of playing vanguard with his grade 3s and was about to ask kimoru to face off with him. "what about cardfight me?" asked naoki. Kimoru nodded as they went to the standing tables. Naoki placed his deck on the table, then he sees kimoru shuffling the cards but slow and clumsy. "this kid seems new to the game too…guess it's going to be an easy one…" naoki thought. "hey kid, you know how to play right?" asked naoki and kimoru nodded.

* * *

After the match…

Naoki was left speechless. "that's…" naoki then placed his cards down as he has 6 damage while kimoru had 4. "looks like you're getting better at cardfighting kimoru…" said aichi. "yep and it's all thanks to me!" said morikawa. "I'm pretty sure I didn't see you teach her how to cardfight…" said izaki. "well any luck?" asked kai. kimoru stared at kai for a moment then shook her head. Naoki became confused of what kai just said. "is there something wrong?" asked naoki.

The gang eventually explained everything to naoki about kimoru.

"ok so basically, kimoru is a lost anonymous child who was found on a stranded island and lost her memories and right now is being looked after by the lady boss (misaki) while searching her family as well as getting her memory back by cardfighting…" said naoki putting the whole story together.  
"or so we think that's the solution to getting her memories back…" said aichi. "this sound like a fiction story, are you sure this is true and that she isn't lying or trying to run away from home or something?" said naoki. "I believe what kimoru says…" said aichi. "well from the time when we just met her, it seem to be true…" said miwa. "well this just got a lot more interesting and confusing…" said naoki. "but why would she only remember vanguard?" asked naoki. "that is still a mystery!" said morikawa hissing making his point intense. "for once, morikawa is right…" said miwa. "we haven't found her family yet and there so many things we still don't know about her…" said kai

While kimoru was outside sweeping the ground she felt something strange and looks behind… then she goes back sweeping. "why do I feel like I'm being watched?" she thought to herself.

While somewhere far, in a room a person in the shadows who was watching kimoru on a monitor grinned. "she still has a long way to go…"

* * *

EXTRA!

ren's boredom

one day, ren happened to be out in the park sitting on the bench feeling bored. "soooooooooooooo tired…" ren moaned as he was taking a break from all the paperwork. Then he sees something far. "hey that seems to be kimoru…" ren thought. kimoru then noticed ren as ren waves at her. Kimoru comes over to ren. "hey ren, what's going on?" asked kimoru. "I'm don't feel like myself at all today I just feel too bored…" ren explained. "what about you?" asked ren. "oh, I was just with misaki when we happened to meet the others and we decided to get some ice cream but moronkawa is taking too long so I just decided to stroll on my own, thought misaki told me not to…" kimoru explained.

"if you're really that bored and tired, you should go and take a shower…" said kimoru. ren became confused. "why is that?" he asked. "apparently shin said that you'll feel more relaxed and comfortable after a shower…" said kimoru. "well I should give it a try, thanks kimoru…" said ren as he walks off. "well I don't mean now…why do I have a strange feeling?" kimoru began talking to herself.

Ren walks back as he happened to see asaka on the way. "hey ren!" said asaka doing the friendly waves. "oh asaka!" ren does the friendly waves back. "what are you doing now?" ask asaka as she walks up to him. "I was just heading home, wanna come?" asked ren.

With kimoru…  
kimoru then became distracted while she missed the ball as the gang were throwing the ball to each other. "hey kimoru! you ok there?" kamui shouted. "uhhh…yeah…" kimoru shouted back. "hey kimoru! throw the ball over here" shouted emi and she and mai waved to signal kimoru. kimoru picks up the ball. "why does it feel like something exciting is going to happen?" kimoru wondered. "oh well…" kimoru then hits the ball over to emi.

With ren…  
"so this is ren's apartment." Said asaka, she sees the whole place a little scruffy. "well I'm going to take a shower, you go ahead and help yourself." Said ren. "ren's going to take a shower?!" asaka's mind was about to burst. "ok calm down, ren's just taking a shower, he said I should help myself here…well this place could get a little cleaning…" asaka thought. she then got the cleaning equipment and started. As she finished making the place a little tidier, she decides to make tea for herself and ren, looking at the time, asaka assumes that ren's finished taking a shower and brings the tea to his room. "ren I made you some tea and-" asaka then froze on the spot. She noticed ren with only his pants on and the towel hanging over his neck, he was stretching as asaka sees his back so bare as his wet red hair shimmered. "oh asaka! What cha doing here?" ren asks so innocently as he combed his hair back with his hands. Asaka's heart started to beat rapidly as she was blushing so hard. "nothing! sorry for intruding!" said asaka. She then slam the door leaving ren confused.

With kimoru…  
kimoru then became distracted as the ball hits her head. "sorry kimoru!" said miwa. kimoru picks up the ball. " I feel like I just missed out something interesting…" she thought as she didn't see where she was throwing the ball, the ball was about to hit kai but he stopped it with his hand. Kimoru just blinked as she didn't notice what she was just doing. "careful next time…" said kai as he threw the ball back to kimoru, kimoru caught the ball. "well whatever it was, I'm sure it isn't important…" kimoru thought.

At ren's apartment…  
"hey ren, I'm here to take those paper, do you have it with you-" tetsu came by but sees ren sitting on the couch with asaka sleeping on his lap. "what happened to asaka and why does your place look tidier than before?" asked tetsu. "I don't know…and asaka suddenly passed out after I just took a shower, I wonder why that happened?" said ren innocently wondering was asaka who was asleep is still blushing.

* * *

 **sorry this might of been shorter than the other chapters but i hope you like it.**

 **thankyou for reading.**

 **to be continued**


	9. Promise

**Whew! Hello Readers!**

 **First I apologise that it's been so long. I was on holiday, well in fact I'm sure everyone was... but I forgot to bring my computer and etc so I wasn't able to start the next chapter and that I was spending time with my friends. Well yes I have friends!**

 **I also managed to get my friends to cardfight me! whoo!**

 **Also I'm sorry if I didn't write properly but I'll try now since I told my friend about my fanfictions and she said she tried reading it but there's no paragraphs and etc. So I'm at least putting some effort to make paragraphs, caps, you know what I mean.**

 **Also when I got back to school, homework was like a tsunami once I got into my classes so again I'm sorry for the hold up or hiatus. Hiatus?**

 **Anyway I haven't watched Cardfight Vanguard G series in a while and the latest episodes so I'm looking forward to sooner...or later...**

 **Oh also I have a deviantart account! yay! I posted a drawing of Kimoru on January so you can see exactly (or about) how I see my oc, Kimoru. She is my second OC out of all my OCs. so yeah...And I changed my pen name...FOR REASONS so please understand and thank you. Also to go to my deviantart account, there is a link in my profile, but that's only if you want to.**

 **I know I promised for some short Fanfics but I'm truly sorry, you're going to have to wait a little longer since I have school, homework, house jobs, drawing, etc. It's life, deal with it~.**

 **haha...**

 **OK moving on. I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the long wait**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Promise

It was Friday at Card Capital, everyone has gone to school, Shin is cleaning the place while Kimoru studies the cards at the counter with Assista Cat.

"Kimoru, why don't you go outside and have some fresh air?" Asked Shin. "We won't be open for a while, not until Misaki and the others finish school."

"To where?" Kimoru asks

"You can go to the park and play there if you like to." Said Shin.

Kimoru sat for a while making her decision, then she jumps off the chair and walks off.

"I'm going to the park!" she informs Shin and runs off. Shin smiled "ahh, kids these days…how I miss being young…"

* * *

At Miaji Academy…

Misaki was getting ready to go to her next class. She then thinks about other ways to try and find Kimoru's family, but she was thinking too much about it she wasn't aware of her surroundings.

"Misaki! Watch out!" her best friend Akari shouted out which brought Misaki back into reality. Misaki started to trip on the stairs but halfway, she managed to grab on the rails, regaining her balance.

"Gosh Misaki! That was close! Are you ok?" Akari asked.

Misaki got up and tries to focus. "y-yeah…I'm fine…" she replyed.

"If it's about homework then don't think about too much, you'll finish it before me in no time!" Akari tries to cheer her friend up as Misaki smiled to her.

"it's not that…it's just…" Misaki thoughts faded as Akari drags her cheerfully to their next class.

"I should have been able to notice the stairs. But why didn't I, did something bad happen? I must be over thinking things…"

* * *

After school…

Kai was walking to Card Capital with Miwa since he didn't want to get involved with Morikawa since he's always talking about Kourin and grade 3s.

"So Kai, do you have any losses in your cardfights?" asked Miwa trying to start a conversation.

"no…" said Kai, Miwa then sweatdropped not knowing how to continue the conversation since he doesn't want to walk the whole way in awkward silence.

"right…." Said Miwa. Then he sees Aichi and Naoki standing in front of Card Capital.

"Oh look! There's Aichi and the new guy!" said Miwa as he rushes over. Kai just continued walking slowly to the store. He then strangely feels an uncomfortable aura.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling all of a sudden?" Kai thought.

He goes into the store and sees the gang talking to Shin while he looks tired and terrified. Then Morikawa comes rushing into the store while Izaki just walked in embarrassed of Moriwaka's exaggerating actions.

"Guys! I can't do it! It's too dangerous!" said Moriwaka.

"What happened?" asked Aichi.

"I tried talking to her but I swear, I think I just saw a ticket to hell!" Morikawa panicked as he clings onto Aichi.

"Calm down! Just slowly explain…actually can you explain Izaki?" asked Miwa having second thoughts.

Izaki explained that since he and Morikawa have gotten to the store first, they saw Shin even more busy than before and that Misaki nor Kimoru weren't in the store to help. Shin said that Misaki had to do school clean ups but he said he was worried about Kimoru ever since she got back, she looked pretty beat up, she also looked tired. Shin tried to help her but she gave him the deadliest glare he's ever seen and sat in the alley beside the store, so Izali and Morikawa decided to help…

"And here we are…" Izaki finished explaining.

"I'm going to go." Said Aichi as he stood up.

"Wait you're serious?! Didn't you hear what he just say?! Beside who know what she's thinking! She has the face of the lady boss!" Naoki protest.

"Well I'm going to give it a shot. I won't know unless I try…" Said Aichi as he leaves the store.

"Wait Aichi!" said Naoki as he follows him.

Kai just stood there after listening to the problem.

"You wanna go help Kimoru?" asked Miwa.

Kai didn't say anything but decides to go anyway. When he got outside of Card Capital, he then hears Naoki's voice in the alley.

"J-just what is your problem? Being silent isn't going to solve everything!" said Naoki.

"It's ok, Kimoru, you can talk to us…" said Aichi. But Kimoru didn't say anything but gave them the glare. She was sitting on the bench with sratches and brusies, her clothes looks tattered and her hair was messed up kinda like kai's, she had her arms wrapped over her chest as she had her head resting on her knees.

Kai then realises what the uncomfortable aura was. But as he looks at Kimoru's glare there was something else he felt was hidden in that mixed emotion but he cannot seem to identify it.

"If only lady boss was here, she's pretty familiar with her…" said Naoki

Then Kai walks up to Kimoru, standing in front of her and gives her a glare. She glared back as the atmosphere was getting intense even for Aichi and Naoki.

"Stop this, it's getting ridiculous." Said Kai in an annoyed tone. Kimoru still didn't say anything as she was still glaring at him. Then Kai noticed something.

"Glaring isn't going to change the situation, now show me what you're hiding in your arms." Said Kai. Kimoru's reaction quickly changed in to a surprised look. Just as surprised as Aichi and Naoki.

"Wait, she's hiding something?" said Naoki who and Aichi didn't notice. But as they looked closely, it does seem like she's hiding something.

"…no." said Kimoru

"She finally said something! Thank goodness!" Aichi and Naoki thought at the same time. Kai was getting really annoyed.

"Listen kid, this is stupid. You're sulking because you're upset about something? Shin is busy with all the work in the store, Misaki has clean ups at school and you're not helping him. Glaring at people isn't helping Shin either. I don't know what you went through just then but Misaki wouldn't like it if she was here." Kai started lecturing her. Kimoru became a little calm.

Aichi and Naoki were impressed. How kai, the lone wolf was able to calm Kimoru down.

"Now show me what's in your arms." Said Kai. Kimoru was a little unsure as she stayed in the same position.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Said Kai.

"You promise?" asked Kimoru still unsure as Kai nodded. Kimoru then looked at Aichi and Naoki.

"I-I won't tell anyone!" said Aichi "What he said…" said Naoki.

Kimoru looked back at kai. Looking at his calm face, she feels like she can trust him. She then slowly revealed what was in her arms. She carefully opened her hands showing Kai a little bird which looks injured.

Kai was a bit surprised while Aichi and Naoki came over for a closer look.

"Oh, it's a bird…" said Aichi.

"It looks dead too me…" said Naoki

"No, look closely, it's still breathing." Aichi pointed at the bird showing that the bird was breathing, as it also made small chirps but not a pleasant sound.

"Why do you have it?" asked Aichi. But Kimoru didn't respond as her face looked depressed.

"It's ok to tell us." Said Kai.

"…This morning..."

* * *

*flashback*

Kirmoru just arrived to the park, but without everyone, she felt a little lonely so she decides to walk around the park and play on the playgrounds instead. Some people stared at her as she imagines herself as the Vanguard, shouting out stuff like 'my fellow rear guards, prepare for battle!'. 2 hours of playing by herself she decided to walk around a little longer before heading back.  
She then sees a group of kids playing sling shots or throwing rocks at a tree. Kimoru became confused of their actions so she decided to have a closer look as she confronts to them. But before she could ask, something fell out of the tree.

"Hey guys! I got it! Lets play with it!" said one of the kids. Kimoru then witnesses the kids starting to throw rocks at it, poking and whacking it with sticks, and even attempting to stomp on it.

Kimoru felt a shock inside her chest as she felt so nauseous, she didn't even notice her body began to move on its own. Without thinking, Kimoru quickly covers the helpless bird, the kids stopped what they're doing.

"Hey kid! What are you doing!" said biggest kid, as it seems that he's the leader "Get out of the way! Or do you want to get hurt!"

"Stop it! You're hurting the bird! Why are you doing this!?" Kimoru shouted at them.

"Why? Cause it's fun right guys?!" asked leader as the other two were agreeing.

"Yeah see! Now stop ruining the fun! I wanna see it move again, it's funny!" said leader

"Fun? You call this 'fun'?" Asked Kimoru as she feels some kind of deep and powerful emotion waiting to be unleashed.

"You asked for it! Get her!" said the leader as they threw rocks and whacking her with sticks. Kimoru felt the pain immediately, she quickly reacted to violence as she tackled the leader. She grabbed his shirt shaking him and punching him, using him to smack the other kids. But then she suddenly felt a guilt running down her spine, she began to feel nauseous again, but not wanting to show. She then decided to throw the guy on the ground, she picked up the bird and quickly ran.

"After her! Let's make her pay!" said the leader

Kimoru didn't know what she was doing or where she was going, her head was messed up, she can't even think straight. She then tripped over her own foot, but held the bird tightly in her arms as she takes the fall. The kids finally caught up and started kicking her, abusing her anyway they can to teach her a lesson, while Kimoru screamed in pain, not wanting to open her eyes as she locked her arms tight, trying to keep the bird safe..

The leader then picked up a big rock. Kimoru had no idea what was going to happen next not wanting to open her eyes.

"uh...don't you think we've done enough?" asked one of the kids starting to feel a little guilty.

"What? you're backing down? you're weak!" the leader shouted at him as he raised the big rock above his head.

"This is what you get for messing with us!" he shouted at her, but then a whistle blew.

."Hey kid! Stop right there!" said a man

"It's the police! We've got to go!" said one of the kids panicking.

"Well I haven't beaten this chick yet!" said the leader as he was going to continue what he was doing, but he was too slow and was stopped by the police.

"Hey! Lemme go! You can't do this to me!" said the leader being restrained. Then they hear a woman's voice.

"So this is where you've been! I told you to behave while I was gone! What have you done this time!?" asked the woman.

"Shuddap Mom!" said the leader

"Is this your son?" asked the policeman. While the policeman was questioning, Kimoru then tries to all her strength to take the chance and sneak away as far as possible.

"You were hurting another kid! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!?" said the mother.

"Hey! She attacked me first! It should be fair that I do the same to her…" the leader explained but he noticed that Kimoru was gone.

"What?! Where did that brat go?!"

Kimoru was limping all the way back to Card Capital. She then looked at the bird, it was injured badly but she can feel it breathing in her hand. "Is everyone like that?" she thought as she began to think on the way.

When she reached to Card Capital, Shin so happened to be outside. Shin saw how messed up she was and ran over to her.

"Kimoru are you ok?" asked Shin, he then noticed the way Kimoru was holding her arms.

"Did something happen? What happened to your arm?" Shin then grabs her arm, she didn't want Shin to know about the bird so she pulled back as she gave him the glare. She said nothing as she went into the alley and hide, crouching on the bench. "Oh dear…" said Shin not knowing what to do.

* * *

*flashback ended*

"Oh so that what happened…" said Aichi.

"No wonder Morikawa was freaking out…" said Naoki, thinking of doing the same thing to Morikawa if he was in that situation, who knows what he'll do.

Kai then slowly reaches for the bird in Kimoru's hand, but Kimoru noticed and quickly retreats her hand.

"What are you going to do?" she asked in a worried tone.

"It's injured, we have to quickly treat it so it can heal." Said Kai. Kimoru was unsure as she didn't respond.

"Trust me..." said Kai. Kimoru looked at Kai's eyes as she feels a warm feeling calming her down. She nods as she slowly passes the bird over to Kai.

* * *

Later…

"I'm back" said Misaki as she got back from school. "Sorry I'm late, it took longer than expect-" Misaki stopped halfway in her sentence after she sees Kimoru in patches, plasters and bandages all over her with Kai's blazer over her. "Kimoru! Are you ok!? What happened!?" Misaki asked as she began to worry. "She's fine now." Said Kai as he and the gang were around Kimoru while Kimoru was holding a box with the treated bird that was wrapped in a handkerchief in it, chirping sweetly.

The gang started to explain the situation to Misaki. "I was beginning to worry." Said Misaki as she hugged Kimoru. "As long as you're safe, that's important." Kimoru then hugged Misaki back.

She then looks at Kai as Kai just looked at her, Kimoru got down and walked to Kai as they mad eye contact. Everyone waited what was going to happen next, Kimoru waved her hand, gesturing him to come closer. Kai then bended down to her level.

"What is it?" asked Kai. Then Kimoru suddenly hugged him. Everyone was surprised since hardly anyone would dare to embrace the lone wolf. Even Kai was surprised.

"Thank you Kaii…" said Kimoru feeling really happy. As she let go and walked back to Misaki.

"Aww, Kai got a hug~, can I have one?" said Miwa teasing him.

"Stop playing around Miwa" said Kai giving him a cold shoulder.

"But it's really impressive of Kai to be able to calm her down. Without him, then I don't know what would happen…" said Shin.

"But the way you calmed her down, you kinda sounded like a dad to her." Said Aichi. Kai heard What Aichi said and suddenly gone red.

"Well, well, well, looks like we're going to have to call you daddy then." said Miwa teasing him again.

"I said stop it Miwa!" said Kai getting annoyed.

"NOOO! WHY CAN'T I BE THE DADDY!? I MEAN I'M BETTER THAN THAT LONER!" Morikawa yelled as he's starting to turn it into a competition.

"KAI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A CARDFIGHT! THEN WE'LL DECIDED!" said Morikawa.

"You don't have to go that far Morikawa, besides I don't think anyone would like the idea…" said Izaki.

"Well I think Kai was like a dad to Kimoru. What do you think Misaki?" asked Aichi for her opinion.

"Huh!? Well…" Misaki was beginning to stutter as she was turning red.

"Hey Misaki, you're all red, do you have a fever?" asked Aichi

"Or is it something else?" said Miwa

"NO! IT'S…I'm just tired…" said Misaki as she was trying to pull herself together.

"Well then you should go and get a rest." Said Shin.

"Ok then…" said Misaki. "C'mon Kimoru, you better get some rest too. It's starting to get a little late…"

Kimoru then nods as she gives kai his blazer back and takes the box with the bird in it.

"Goodnight everyone~!" Said Kimoru as she follows Misaki to the apartment upstairs.

"Come to think of it…Misaki it's kinda like a mom to Kimoru…" said Aichi talking to himself.

"Did you say something Aichi?" asked Kai

"Oh, it's nothing…" Aichi replied.

"Well that was a long day…" said Shin cleaning the store before closing. There was a knock on the door.

"Ah, sorry were closed." Said Shin but as he turned he sees a policeman. "Sorry to disturb you but have you seen a little girl maybe around 8 to 10 years old? She has brown hair and wears a white shirt."

Everyone knew immediately who he was talking about.

"No, I haven't seen anyone like that here…" Shin answered innocently

Everyone sweatdropped "how clueless can he get…" everyone thought.

* * *

The next day…

"Hey Kimoru!" Emi shouted across the room while Kimoru was just finishing cleaning the tables in the store. Kimoru sees Emi, Aichi, Kamui and Mai over at the entrance.

"I heard you're looking after a little bird." Said Emi cheerfully as she walks up to Kimoru.

"Yes, that is right…" said Kimoru, sounding less enthusiastic than she used to.

"That was so brave of you, you were so sweet to save that bird." Said Emi

"Is it ok if we can see it?" asked Mai

"That's impossible…" Kimoru replied, everyone became confused.

"What do you mean?!" asked Kamui.

"If you're talking about the bird, it's gone." Misaki explained as she just came into the shop.

"You mean it flew away?" asked Aichi. Then he looks at Kimoru, he then thought that Kimoru kinda looks a little depressed.

"Aww…I wanted to see it…" said Mai "are you alright then?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's ok…" Kimoru replied in a soft voice. After hearing that, Aichi became a little unsure.

* * *

In the afternoon…

The gang were cardfighting each other as usual. When Kai was finished with his last fight, he decides to look for other players to cardfight him, but while he looks around the room, he notices that Kimoru wasn't in the room.

"Hey Shin." Said Kai as he walks up to him.

"What is it Kai? You want to buy some new cards?" asked Shin.

"Where's Kimoru?" Asked Kai

"Well she said she want to go to the park a while ago." Said Shin

"To the park? Why after what happened yesterday." Kai thought as he felt uneasy after hearing that.

He then leaves the store as he decides to go find Kimoru but accidentally bumps into Misaki as she just came back from upstairs.

"Ahh!" Misaki starts to lose her balance but Kai quickly grabs her arm and pulls her towards him. But since he pulled too hard, Misaki who was still trying to get a hold of herself finds herself embracing Kai. She then noticed what she was doing as she quickly lets go of him, her face quickly turns red.

"I-I'm really sorry." Said Misaki quickly apologising.

"Sorry about that…" said Kai also apologising. "Where are you going?" he asks as he noticed Misaki was facing the opposite direction to the store.

"I was thinking about going to find Kimoru." Misaki replied. Kai was surprised, after hearing that, he feels like telling her that he's also going to go find Kimoru is going to make things awkward.

"Aren't you going to cardfight with the others?" asked Misaki

"I was thinking about taking a break and getting some fresh air" said Kai quickly making up an excuse.

"Ok then, well I'm going to the park then." said Misaki as she's about to head over.

"Then I'm going to my usual place." Said Kai (he was talking about the bench where he usually sleeps) as he walks with Misaki. They both walked beside each other very closely since it was getting crowded with people on the streets, so close their hands were almost touching each other. Misaki tries hard not to look at Kai as she feels her chest swirling inside. As for Kai, he was having this warm feeling inside spreading inside after Misaki embraced him by accident, he started wondering why he was feeling like this.  
When they reached to the park, Misaki started to look around.

"I'm going to start looking for Kimoru." Misaki informs him as she goes off. Kai knows that he was going to look for Kimoru too, but since he said to Misaki that he was going to go rest at his usual spot, he thought he might as well do that.

When he got to his usual spot, he laid down on the bench starting to take a nap. He starts to ponder about Kimoru and how they were going to find her family, he started thinking that this isn't his problem but again thinks why he feels concerned about the situation. He starts thinking about other things for the next 15 minutes then he suddenly thinks of Misaki, how she embraced him earlier, he was starting to have this warm feeling again.

"Why am I suddenly feeling like this?" Kai wondered. "What's it got to do with Misaki?"

Then a sneeze in the bushes, he instantly got up to see what it was. To his surprise, Kimoru was sleeping inside the bushes. Kai didn't know what to think of this.

"What is she doing in there!? That means Misaki's been looking for ages then!" Kai thought, thinking this coincident was pretty stupid and weird. But seeing Kimoru sleeping peacefully made him feel calm.

"Well, I guess I have no choice…" Kai thought to himself as he sighed, he picks kimoru up and carries her in a piggyback.

"Now…to find Misaki…" Said Kai as he starts to walk in the big park. While he walked, he starts to have a familiar feeling when he was carrying Kimoru, like if he was with his parents. The feeling was similar but he knows that this feeling was different. He has definitely felt this feeling before but he can't seem think where.

"Ngg…" Kimoru was starting to wake up.

"Misakiii?" Said Kimoru half awake. Kai was actually surprised that Kimoru would mistake him as Misaki even if she is half awake.

"How does she mistake me as Misaki?! I'm nothing like her!" Kai thought. Then he feels Kimoru patting his head, Kimoru then realises it's Kai.

"Oh Kaii…" said Kimoru as she rubs her eyes.

"Tell me, why you were hiding in the bushes back there?" asked Kai

"What bush...oh…I had to hide…from those guys…from before…." Said Kimoru.

"Why would you go back there?" asked Kai, but Kimoru didn't respond, Kai then had a feeling why.

"Did you go to find that bird?" asked Kai. Kimoru then buried her head on Kai's hair, then nods.

"So you were upset about it, when it was gone this morning." Said Kai, Kimoru didn't say a thing for a while.

"Kaii…" said Kimoru.

"Yes?" Kai answered.

"Would you leave me?" asked Kimoru. Kai then stopped walking after hearing Kimoru's question.

"Why do you ask?" asked Kai

"Would you leave me, like that bird..." asked Kimoru.

"Why is she comparing me to a bird?" Kai thought as he thinks it was a stupid question.

"…Like…the others…Like….oi….a…h….er…..ro...t…r…..ast…..r" she was starting to mumble. Kai couldn't understand what she was saying.

"What do you mean?" asked Kai

"…huh...What? What do mean what? Who?" said Kimoru sounded like she was also confused.

"Could it be a memory lapse?" Kai wondered.

"Kimoru, I promise I won't leave you." Said Kai as he has no idea what he is now saying.

"You? And Misakii?" asked Kimoru.

"What?! Well I guess it's explainable that she's with Misaki all the time." Kai thought. "…I-"  
he was going to tell Kimoru that she'll have to tell Misaki about the promise if she doesn't want Misaki to leave her. But Kimoru cut him off.

"Cross your heart!" Kimoru shouted. Kai was getting a little annoyed about this

"…and hope to die…stick that…needle…in your…." Then she suddenly fell asleep again.

"Wow she must be exhausted…" Kai thought as he started walking again.

* * *

5 minutes later…

Kai sees Misaki walking around becoming worried. He starts to walk towards her, she then notices Kai and Kimoru on his back. She starts running to him.

"Kai you found her? Where was she?" asked Misaki.

"…somewhere…" Kai replied. Misaki sighed thinking that was a stupid response.

While walking back to Card Capital…

"Sorry for the trouble Kai…" said Misaki as she felt kinda stupid and useless, thinking that for the whole time she was trying to find Kimoru and Kai somehow found her without even trying.

"It's fine…" Said Kai

"So why did you decided to go find Kimoru?" asked Kai.

"I just had a feeling that I should." Said Misaki. Kai was surprised, just how many surprises can he get in one day? He starts to think that this whole coincident thing is really getting out of hand, first he and Misaki has the same reason to go find Kimoru and Kimoru so happens to be in the same spot as he was, this could of happened in other ways but, what a coincident! Could it be Fate?

When he and Misaki reaches the store, Kai followed Misaki upstairs as she unlocks the door to her home. They then take Kimoru in to her room, Kai carefully laid Kimoru on her bed. But while watched her peacefully sleeping, he noticed a picture of Misaki and her parents. He start to think that the little Misaki in the photo looked cute and how cheerful she was with her parents.  
He then remember about his parents. He thought how similar their past was but then he thought about what Kimoru said earlier.

"Would you leave me?" the words echoed in his head, thinking perhaps she could be taking about her family.

"Could it be possible she also has a similar past to ours? Maybe her parents abandoned her? Or…"

"Kai." said Misaki, Kai snapped back into reality. "You've been standing there for a long time, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" said Kai. "I'd better get going then" Kai then starting heading for the door.

"Wait." Misaki stopped him. Kai then stopped. "What is it?" he asked

"Thank you for bringing Kimoru back…" said Misaki as she smiled to him

"Sure, no problem." Said Kai as he walked out.

Kai then was walking downstairs from the apartment. He then thinks of Kimoru's words as it again echoed in his head. He looked back at the apartment for a while, then he made a cross gesture with his hand on his chest and walks off, smiling.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **(JUST HOW MANY MORE CHAPTERS ARE THERE?! I DON'T KNOW EITHER HAHAHAHAHA...*CRIES*)**


	10. Imagination?

**HEY GUYS!**

 **Ok first I'm sorry for the long wait, I had life occupying me and stuff but I hope you are aware that I might take a long time. So I have things to say, I plan to make my own manga (if I'm allowed to post it on DeviantArt...?) I haven't watched the latest vanguard series I prefer to wait for the episodes to come out than just dying to wait for a week, you know what I mean right?**

 **Alright so many things has happened! I have a feeling I've forgotten something so if I have, i'll post it on DeviantArt on my journal.**

 **Whew! ok Thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait, here's the latest story. And for people who haven't watched all of it, don't read this if you don't want spoilers cause this has some spoilers and for the rest, brace yourselves! the terror is coming!**

 **(it was even traumatizing for me too!)**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was another day at card capital, Kimoru was still looking over the cards in Shin's collections on the counter while everyone was at school. She was looking at Kagero, Nubata, Murakumo and Narukami cards, then Shin comes back in the store from picking up the boxes and sees Kimoru.

"It's been 2 hours and she's still looking over at those cards. (I hope she didn't damage them…)" Shin thought as he smiled. He then walks over to the counter after he put the boxes aside.

"So Kimoru, what are you doing?" Shin asked.

"Shiin, I hear you also play vanguard! So what clan did you play?" asked Kimoru. Shin the smiled with pride.

"Well since you asked, I played the Murakumo. I was known to be one of the best players in the world!" said Shin as he posed like he was a champion.

"WOW! Really?! But I don't think Murakumo is a good clan to play with..." said Kimoru as she still studied the cards.

"I was kidding, I'm not one of the best players thought I'll admit that I was one of the tough ones." Said shin as he then unboxed the boxes of cards.

"Really? You sounded like if you were a legend at playing even for an old man like you." Kimoru giggled as Shin knew she was teasing him.

"Wait! I did sound like a legend?!" Shin started to feel a spark inside him.

"So did you teach yourself to play?" asked Kimoru. Shin the smiled.

"Kind of, but all the efforts would go to my best friend and master. If not, I wouldn't be who I am now. Ahhh the memories, reminds me how young I was." Said Shin

"You have a master, I wonder if I can meet him?" Kimoru wondered. But Shin didn't say anything and continued unboxing the cards. "Anyway, have you found the right cards to play?" said shin as he changed the subject.

"That's the problem, I've played with all the clans but it doesn't feel right, the closest so far is Gold Paladin, Genesis and Kagero. I can't seem to find the right ones…" Kimoru explained.

"I'm sure you'll find the right one." Said Shin trying to be positive. Kimoru looked at the other cards and saw a copy of Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon.

"Hey isn't this the same card, the gloomy guy uses? I think I saw it once when he was in the tournament with the others." Asked Kimoru. Shin gets up and looks at the copy.

"Well, well, I forgot I had a copy of that in my collection. Maybe I've been collecting so much I've forgotten. Hahaha…" said Shin.

"I think it's a good card even though I can't use it very well like Naokii…" said Kimoru complimenting about the card and Naoki as she looked at it. Then suddenly, something faint appeared on the card like something shady swirling inside for a split second. Kimoru noticed it.

"Shiin! Shiin! Did you just see that?!"Kimoru shouted at Shin as she quickly got up to show him the card.

"Huh?! What? I didn't see a thing…" said Shin as he looked at the card.

"It looks fine to me… "He said after examining it for a while.

"I think you looked at the card for too long that you've gotten dizzy." Shin the patted Kimoru's head.

"But…" Kimoru then thought about the strange thing on the card. She then shook her head trying to think it's a hallucination but it was starting to bother her.

Then Kai and Miwa walks in the store as they've finished school.

"Hey!" said Miwa cheerfully as ever.

"KAII! KAII! MIIWA! LOOK IT THIS CARD!" Kimoru quickly jumps down and races towards them, showing them the card. Kai and Miwa looked at the card.

"Oh so you're interested in Narukami, did Naoki set a fire in you?" asked Miwa

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! LOOK AT IT!" Kimoru gave the card to Kai.

"It's an Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon card." Said Kai.

"Don't you see something strange?! There's something wrong with it! Please tell me there is!" said Kimoru sounding troubled.

"…Nope, I don't see anything wrong with it…" said Miwa.

"You must be imagining things. Why don't I get you a cup of water?" asked Shin. But Kimoru ignored.

"Kaii! Do you see it?!" Kimoru asked worryingly.

"…

…..

…..

…

…no…" Kai replied. Kimoru then felt disappointed after hearing that.

"Kimoru, are you ok?" asked Miwa.

"….It's fine, I'm going upstairs…" said Kimoru as she left.

"She's stuck into that game too much, not that it's a bad thing…haha…right Kai?" said Miwa looked at Kai but Kai didn't say anything.

"Kai?"

Kai then looked at the card again as again, he sees nothing strange.

"There's nothing strange about the card…but I don't think Kimoru was tired or playing tricks on us…" said Kai.

"Say what?" Miwa responded in a carefree tone as he didn't hear what Kai just said.

Then Misaki came in the store looking a little worried and confused.

"Did something happened to Kimoru again? She seemed upset and didn't reply to me…" asked Misaki.

"Misaki." Said Kai walking up to Misaki. He then gave her the card Kimoru handed to him.

"What is it? Isn't this the card Naoki uses? What about it?" asked Misaki.

"Do you see anything strange about it?" asked Kai. Misaki looked at the card carefully.

"No…I don't see anything strange about it…" Misaki finished looking at the card.

"Kimoru said there was something strange with the card. I don't see it but I don't think she was lying either…" said Kai

"So that's what she was upset about?" asked Misaki as she puts on her apron and cleans up the counter Kimoru left.

A few minutes later, Aichi and the gang came along but without Naoki. Aichi talked about how it was weird that Kourin didn't show up in class and that she never told them that she'd be absent. Aichi then told everyone about this weird dream he had as well. Then Naoki walked in…

* * *

With Kimoru…

Shin got a glass of water for Kimoru and sat down on the table with her.

"You should rest up, it's great that you've taken a liking to vanguard but don't be too dragged into it." Said Shin. Then Kimoru nodded as she drank the water.

"Maybe it is my imagination…" Kimoru thought. She tried to think it was just an imagination but the thought started to haunt her, she could even hear her heart beating. She started to feel tense as the thought haunted her, it felt like it was somewhere close to her… she started to flinch…

"It's not an imagination…"

* * *

Back in card capital…

Aichi beats Naoki in a cardfight and Naoki snaps out, looking confused. Then everyone started to become confused about the whole situation while Aichi suggests Naoki should go to the doctor. Kai then checks out Naoki's card which was Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse". Kai tried to study the card but it then disintegrated into thin air…

"What the?!" Kai became shocked, he was speechless after the card vanished.

"It...Vanished! What the heck is going on here?!" Kai thought as he became even more confused. Misaki then sees him looking surprised, thinking it was weird of him to be like that.

"Are you alright Kai?" Misaki asked. Kai then turned as if he got startled.

"No…I'm fine…thanks…" said Kai as he goes to check on Naoki. While Misaki thought it was strange of kai to behave that way and also the way he responded, she goes to look on the table where Aichi and Naoki cardfight.

"Naoki's vanguard…It's gone…" Misaki thought, she looked everywhere that Naoki might have knocked it while he fell but it was nowhere to be seen, even recalling in her memories.

* * *

At night time…

Misaki was getting ready to bed when she sees Kimoru looking out the window suspiciously.

"Hey Kimoru." Misaki tapped on Kimoru shoulder, Kimoru then became startled as she squealed. She then sighed when she saw Misaki.

"Did something happened?" asked Misaki. She then saw Kimoru's hands trembling as she grabbed on to Misaki.

"Misakii…I'm…I'm scared…" said Kimoru. Misaki then recalled that Kimoru was behaving strangely back when she first moved in with her and when she was at the VF circuit finals, passing out. She then holds Kimoru in her arms, hugging her as she sits on her bed. She then starts to stroke Kimoru's hair as Kimoru buries her face in Misaki's shoulder.

"It's ok…" Misaki tries to calm her down as it was kinda working.

"Misakii…" Kimoru finally spoke after a while.

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me…promise not to leave me? I'm scared…" asked Kimoru. Misaki felt something struck her heart. She was about to say that there is a possibility that she might not be with her forever, but just seeing her so terrified and clinging to her, it reminded of her when she was little. Scared and frightened while her mother would be there to comfort her, giving her love and warmth to calm her down.

"I promise." Said Misaki. Kimoru then looked at Misaki's eyes as Misaki looks at hers as if she was about to cry.

"You promise?" asked Kimoru.

"Of course." Said Misaki but deep in her thought she felt so guilty that she might not keep that promise when the time comes, but feeling like this is probably the only way to calm her down.

"Cross your heart!" said Kimoru. Misaki didn't really catch that since Kimoru just said it out of the blue.

"Cross your heart Misaki! Then I know you will keep the promise." Said Kimoru. Misaki then finally understood what Kimoru just said and made a cross gesture with her hand on her chest, she then smiled. Then Kimoru smiled back as she seemed to have calmed down. Misaki then thought that Kimoru must have had a rough day, she then thought of the card that Kimoru stated there was something strange with it. Misaki then became a little bothered but tried not to think too much as the wind outside blew harder than usual… she looked out the window feeling something is getting strange after what just happened. While Kimoru started to fall asleep on Misaki's shoulder. Misaki then stroke her hair once more…

"It's coming!" Kimoru's voice then echoed in Misaki's head as Misaki became surprised.

"What was that?"

* * *

The next day…

Kai was walking on the streets pondering about yesterday's event. About Naoki's behaviour, the sudden change after the fight and the disappearing card. But what bothered him most was when Kimoru spoke about something strange about the card.

"Could what she had saw be related to the incident? If so how and why?" Kai wondered as the whole thing became even more mysterious. He planned on talking about it to Kimoru but first he decided to check on someone first about the incident, the one who would probably know what is happening…

Takuto Tatsunagi…

* * *

 **to be continued.**


	11. The Light of Despair

**Hello people!**

 **A rare sight indeed! I managed to upload this chapter in a week after the last! YAY!**

 **Oh gosh! You would not believe you stressful this chapter was! I had to watch the horror of the arc again I don't like it,I'm sure most of you don't either, (do you?) and the fact that I had to re plan the story. I was going to originally going to write what I planned at first before I even started making fanfictions but watching it again, I realize that I can't since it won't fit the story and I don't want to make random things that don't make sense but...haaaaaa...**

 **So tired but I am so fired up! I rewatched the arc again (cries) and know I have to rewrite the parts of the story. I feel like I'm going to be ruining this story I so scared...I did try to fit everything in anyway so I apologies for that.**

 **But that ain't stopping me!**

 **Ok enough of this! I just want to say that I did another drawing of Kimoru on DeviantArt. I'm so happy, my friend thinks it's cute. I dunno anymore... were coming close to the end! I want to write more! And I am cause that's how I roll, actually I don't know, I'm getting loopy, I wrote the story so late around 3 in the morning, and I'm still feeling loopy but...**

 **Anyway. Enjoy the story!**

 **(I did mention I was a terrible writer right?)**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

The Light of Despair...

In the kitchen, Misaki was just preparing breakfast since Shin had to leave for an errand quickly. Kimoru then came out of the room as she walked to the table. Misaki then brought her breakfast.

"You're up early Kimoru." said Misaki but Kimoru didn't reply. Misaki looked at Kimoru, Kimoru seemed like she's seen a ghost and looks more drained than usual, Kimoru's eyes even looked lifeless.

"Are you alright Kimoru?" asked Misaki.

"Huh?! Oh! Uh…I'm fine…" said Kimoru as she snapped back into reality. Misaki was starting to worry.

"I better keep an eye on her…" Misaki thought as she monitored Kimoru. Kimoru started eating her breakfast, nothing unusual was happening to her.

"Perhaps she hasn't been sleeping well…" Misaki then watched Kimoru finish eating her breakfast. Then Shin comes in the house finishing his errands.

"Hm? Misaki? How come you're still here?" asked Shin.

"Shin! I thought you had things to do." Said Misaki.

"Well it seems like I don't have much to do. Besides aren't you supposed to be at school?" asked Shin as he looked at the time.

"OH NO! I'm leaving now!" Misaki shouted as she quickly got her school bag and started running.

"This is the first time she's late to school" Shin thought

* * *

At school, break time…

Misaki came into the Cardfight Club room feeling exhausted. She then takes a seat and gave a big sigh.

"Hey Misaki." Said Aichi as he walked up to her.

"What happened to you?" he asked

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" asked Misaki as she didn't get what Aichi was asking.

"Akari was really worried about you she was searching the whole building to find you. She even came to ask us where you are." Aichi explained.

"Oh yeah, she told me. I…I…" Misaki didn't know what to say, she felt like saying that she was concerned about Kimoru sounded like a lame excuse. But she then starts to worry about Kimoru.

"Is it about Kimoru?" asked Aichi. Misaki then gave up and decide to Aichi.

"Yes…" Said Misaki

"I hope she's ok, any luck on finding her memories or her family?" Aichi asked.

"No…" Misaki replied but just thinking about Kimoru when it comes to her family, they haven't progressed on finding them at all. It may be difficult to find a lost child's family but this is ridiculously hard, especially when Kimoru's memories were all lost which leads them to have no clue how to find them, and how long everyone is going to call her Kimoru till she remembers her real name.

"Misaki? Uh…Misaki?" Aichi waved his hand in front of her face as Misaki snapped out.

"Oh! What? Sorry…" said Misaki.

"Are you really ok?" asked Aichi looking worried.

"Don't worry I'm fine…" Misaki lied, something was definitely wrong, she can't shake the feeling as if she got stabbed in the heart or something was haunting her, she just couldn't shake off this feeling.

"I'm…fine…"

* * *

Back at card capital…

Kimoru was cleaning the tables as Misaki was at the counter doing her things. Then Miwa and the gang from Hitsue came in.

"Come on guys! I'll prove to you, this newly built deck will crush you!" said Morikawa begging Miwa and Izaki to have a cardfight.

"Chill out! We'll fight you…" said Miwa giving up. The only thing he was worried was getting scolded by Misaki for making a commotion in the store. Then Kimoru comes running to Miwa and the others.

"Is Kaii here? I want to ask him something…" asked Kimoru.

"Sorry, but lately Kai has been skipping school, so I have no idea where he is…" Miwa answered.

"I bet he became a coward after hearing about my new deck. HAHAHAHAHA!" Morikawa laughed stupidly. Kimoru became disappointed as she walked outside.

"Where are you going?" asked Misaki.

"I'm just going to sweep outside…" said Kimoru as she got the broom and walked out the store. Kimoru then started sweeping as she started humming. But then she heard something strange, or more like she sensed something, she wasn't quite sure what it was but it felt like she can hear something, like the wind but it definitely wasn't a wind…

* * *

A couple of days later…

During the miaji school camp…At the first night…

Akari started mumbling about the moment of the second night where two people confesses their love under a tree and be soulmates forever. While Misaki has to hear her ranting about it all night…

"OH I can't wait!Love! Love! Love!" Akari started humming.

"I think you're lovesick…" Misaki replied.

"That's no way to treat a friend! Everyone has to have love in their life! Oh! It's so romantic, I wish I was the one to be under the tree with my prince charming! I'm gonna try it tomorrow night!" said Akari.

"Well, good luck with that…" said Misaki as she got into bed.

"That's some way to give your friend encouragement! Speaking about love…" Akari started smirking as Misaki glanced at her, she started to feel a chill down her spine.

"what?"

"Do. You have a crush~?" asked Akari.

"Well no…not in particular…" Misaki answered but Akari's question echoed in her head, she didn't really think about her love life but if she did have someone she liked, then kai appeared in her mind. Misaki then blushed real hard.

"oh! So you do have a crush!" said Akari seeing Misaki's face turning bright red.

"N-NO…THAT'S NOT…" Misaki stuttered not knowing what to say.

"no…I don't need love…I'm fine all on my own…" said Akari as she imitates Misaki

"I bet that's what you're thinking but love conquers all!" Misaki was blushing so hard she pulled the sheet under her face.

"Why?! Did he have to come in mind?!" Misaki's head was bursting as she now can't stop thinking about Kai

"c'mon! Who is it?" asked Akari as she was pestering her.

"I promise I won't tell~. Is he in this school? Is he not? Is he younger or older? Is he rich, is he poor? pleaseeEEEEeeeeEEEEeeeee tell me!" said Akari. Misaki tried to think of something else but with Akari spouting all of the nonsense…

("I want misakii to be my mama!  
…it…it just feels like it…" said kimoru. "I feel happy to be with you and kaii…it feels soft and warm…  
….that's why I'll make it possible for you to be my mother!")

Misaki then remembered what Kimoru said. She then started to think about how she's doing back home since she did look disappointed to see Misaki go. She started to worry about her.

"One more, just One more night. And I'll be home Kimoru…" Misaki thought.

* * *

The day they got back to school…Meanwhile at home…

"Hey Kimoru, you want to take a break?" asked Shin as he starting mopping the floor in the store.

"Ok then! I'm going to go outside! I wanna go see Misakii!" said Kimoru cheerfully as she ran outside.

"She sure likes her…" said Shin as he felt happy for Kimoru. He then looked outside.

"Hm…It looks like there's going to be a storm…" Shin thought.

Kimoru then runs on the path in excitement.

"She's going to be back! I can't wait!" Kimoru's mind was racing.

"…the things you hold dear is in the hang of the balance…" Kimoru suddenly stopped as she then froze, the fear was building up...

"what….?"

"…plunge…into the reverse…" Kimoru then suddenly trembled as she heard the static replayed in her mind as it was getting louder, it was giving her a headache.

"Kaii….Misaki….where are you…" Kimoru then looked around as she then walked to find them. She then felt like something like this has happened before, but she didn't know what it was, her vision was getting blurry .

"Don't...leave me…"

* * *

Hours later…

Shin quickly went to pick up Misaki and the others after hearing the broadcast.

"Shin! Good timing!" said Misaki but when she got a closer to the car, she was shocked. Kimoru was in the back of the car seat asleep.

"Kimoru!" Misaki shouted as she became worried.

"What happened to her?" asked Naoki

"I'll explain later! Get in!" said Shin.

….

Shin quickly drove them back as Aichi, Naoki, Shingo and Misaki were back at the store. Misaki holds Kimoru in her arms as she was worried.

"What happened?" asked Aichi.

"I don't know either, but it was a good thing that Kimoru was nearby… I found her passed out on the path." Shin explained. Misaki then looked at Kimoru who was sleeping.

"…pl…pl..ease…don't…." Kimoru muttered.

"Kimoru…" said Misaki.

* * *

.

.

…

"…Hello? Anyone? Somebody! Please answer! Where am I? What is this place?" Kimoru then walked as she was in complete darkness. She started to tremble as she felt like something was haunting her.

"Aichii? Kamuii? Emii? Miiwa? Shiin? Kaii? Misakii?" Kimoru shouted in the total darkness.

"Mama? Papa…?" Kimoru then felt something uneasy. She looked everywhere but it was all black, she couldn't see anything. Then a ripple appeared beneath her as the ripples were like red rings glowing in the darkness. Then a red silhouette formed underneath as it then glared at her.

"Somebody…HELP!"

Kimoru then opened her eyes wide.

"Kimoru!" said Misaki. Kimoru was in bed, her hands were trembling as she looked at Misaki. She clutched Misaki tightly.

"It's alright…it's alright…" said Misaki as she stroke Kimoru's hair trying to calm her down.

"Oh! She's up. Thank goodness…" said Shin as he came in.

"What happened?" asked Kimoru

"I was so worried about you! You were asleep for a whole day!" said Misaki.

"It was a good thing I found you close by." Said Shin in relief.

"What happened while I was asleep?" asked Kimoru. At first, Misaki and Shin didn' say anything at all.

"Whatever happens Kimoru, don't go outside." Said Misaki. Then Kimoru remembered that she suddenly passed out on the then tried to recall while she had a headache from the sound off the voices and the static, she seemed like there was something familiar. She then tried to ponder what it could be but nothing was coming to her head. She then got down the bed and ran to the door.

"Kimoru!" said Misaki.

"I have to go back out there!" Kimoru shouted as she ran for the door.

"Didn't you listen to what I said?!" Misaki shouted back.

"Has she gone into child rebellion?" said Shin.

"C'mon Misaki! There was something there I might remember!" said Kimoru

"What?!" said Misaki, but she then thought, if it is true, then perhaps she can find her memories there but with all the zombie reverse fighters out there it's too risky. But seeing that Kimoru just opened the door, Misaki then race to the door too.

"Shin! I'm going outside!" Misaki yelled.

"What!? You just said not to go outside yourself! Are you also rebelling me?!" shouted Shin but both Kimoru and Misaki were already out. Shin was starting to worry.

"Darn it!" said Shin

Misaki went out of the house as she tries to find Kimoru, Kimoru was running down the streets as she turned back to look at Misaki, she then waved a gesture to hurry up, Misaki chased her as she began to worry even more, she can't stop thinking about how she was protect her from getting reversed. Misaki can't help feeling a little terrified. She felt real tense. She continued to follow Kimoru as they arrived at the park but Misaki lost her.

"Where could she be?" Misaki wondered. As she reached the park, she searched all over the place to find her. Then she managed to find kimoru at a distance. Misaki sighed in relief as she felt lucky to have found her in the park. She was going to catch up to her when something caught Kimoru's eye when she turned around.

"Kaii!" Kimoru shouted cheerfully as she ran over to him

"Wait. Kai's here? But that means…" Misaki then ran to where Kimoru was and sees her running to Kai. Misaki was going warn her but she noticed that Kimoru stopped and froze.

"Kimoru...what are you doing here?" asked Kai. But Kimoru didn't reply.

"Who…are you?" Kimoru asked

"You don't remember me?" said Kaii as he sounded a little worried. But then his eyes met Kimoru as Kimoru stared at them. Then suddenly, Kimoru seemed to be in pain.

"nghh…ugh…" Kimoru was struggling, she was having a headache again. Kai then started walking towards her.

"no…no! stay away…Get out…GET OUT! UGH!" Kimoru shouted. She then had the same feeling back when she first encounter Leon.

"Kimoru!" Misaki ran to Kimoru. She then looked at Kai.

"I didn't want to believe… but why…" said Misaki as she felt like her heart fell deep down with betrayal.

"You really have been reversed…why?" said Misaki.

"I need more power don't you see? I need to become stronger. Don't you understand me, Misaki? I need it so I won't become weak!" said Kai. Misaki didn't say anything, instead she walked up right in front of Kai.

*SLAP!*

"YOU IDIOT! YOU NEED MORE POWER TO BECOME STRONG!? THAT'S THE MOST STUPIDEST EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD! THE KAI I KNOW WOULDN'T GIVE IN HIMSELF TO SUCH POWER! HE WOULD FIGHT WITH HIS OWN STRENGTH! WAKE UP!" Misaki lectured him.

"I don't understand…what made you this way?" Misaki then looked disappointed and sadden.

"Misaki…" said Kai as he used his hand to stroke Misaki's cheeks, then he tucked her hair behind her ears as he stoke her hair down. Misaki then looked at Kai as their eyes met, she saw how calm he looked at her so thought perhaps she was able to knock some sense into him.

Then Kai suddenly grabs Misaki with one hand on her waist as pull her toward him as he held her face with the other hand.

"Then I'll have to make you understand." Said Kai as he glared at her.

"Let go of me!" Misaki tries to struggle but Kai was too strong. She tried pushing him away but it was no use, instead, Kai pulled her in closer.

"LET GO OF HER! UGHH! My head…it's about to burst!" Kimoru was going to try and help Misaki but she collapsed on her knees as she was trying to endure the pain

"Kimoru!" Misaki yelled, she didn't know what was going on with Kimoru but what was bothering her was how is she acting so strange and what was putting her in so much pain.

"Accept the reverse…" said Kai. Misaki tried slapping his face again but he stopped it and grabbed her arm tightly, he then took her and Kimoru to the reverse battle field.

"This…this place…why is it so familiar?! It's just like…that dream! Ahh!" Said Kimoru as she saw the battlefield.

"You will come to accept it, after I beat you!" said Kai as he let go of her. The cardfight mat then appeared in front of Misaki. Misaki was trembling, knowing that Kai is strong and that he once bet her, plus he's been reversed, the chances are very slim if there's hardly any hope. She then sees Kimoru as well shaking in fear and also trying to keep herself together from the headache.

"I'll have to fight him…even if the odds are against me, I have to protect Kimoru!" Misaki thought as she got her deck out. She then looked at Kai as his eyes were different than the Kai she knew…and cared for…

"Stand up! My vanguard!" said Misaki

"Stand up, the vanguard!" said Kai.

* * *

(Long story short.)

Misaki went second as she seemed to have the upper hand but on Kai's turn, everything seemed unpredictable. A few turns has gone by, they had a 4-4 equal damage as their battle seemed at a balance. Misaki tried her best to attack Kai but failed to deal a damage on that turn.

"Final turn!" said Kai. Misaki felt the shiver as she experience the same thing on their last fight. Kai dealt 1 damage to Misaki on the second attack.

"Is this really the end?" Misaki thought as her fear was building up, her hand was shaking in fear she was losing all hope, knowing that she is unable to guard the last attack, her heart felt despair as she was slowly feeling like giving in. But before Kai can command his last attack, Kimoru then ran into the middle of the fight.

"ngh…NO!" Kimoru screamed as Kai didn't finish his attack as the whole arena shattered like glass breaking. They were back at the park. Both Misaki's and Kai's cards fell onto the ground, Misaki and Kai were shocked, even Kai had no idea what happened. As Misaki quickly finished picking them up, she then saw Kimoru screaming in pain.

"Kimoru!" Misaki held Kimoru. she then screamed even louder as the birds nearby flew away from the scream.

"NO! STOP IT! ARGH! WHY…WHY!"Then Kimoru started to struggle like savage animal as she began to cry.

"AAHHH! STOP IT, STOP IT! LEAVE ME! LEAVE…me…" she then felt weaker as she began to feel exhausted.

"I'll deal with you later…rest assure you will accept the reverse and join me…" said Kai as he walked off. Misaki then didn't know what to think, her mind went blank as she quickly took Kimoru back home.

"That was dangerous Misaki." Said Shin as he was in the store. Misaki explained to him what just happened after she put Kimoru back into bed upstairs.

"What's more important is yours and Kimoru's safety." Said Shin.

"I know…I just really hope Kimoru is ok…" said Misaki. She felt helpless as she thought about her battle with Kai, she was still out of his league.

"I'm gonna go check on kimoru…" said Shin. Misaki pondeed about her fight just the, if that was the result of her power and strength she had in that fight, how will she be able to deal with the other reverse fighters and what Kai or whatever made her became so much in pain. She was starting to lose hope on herself. Then Shin came running back in the store.

"Misaki! Kimoru…Kimoru is missing!" Misaki then felt devastated. She then went upstairs took look for herself. But Kimoru is nowhere to be found.

"I found the door wide open when I got upstairs. Just what is going on?" Shin became worried, Misaki ran onto the streets to see if Kimoru was nearby but there was no sign of her. As Misaki was beginning to worry even more, flashbacks of her parents appeared in her mind as it felt like history was repeating itself.

"Why am I remembering these memories at a time like this?" Misaki couldn't stop thinking as she was worried for Kimoru, then the fear was building up as her she felt like her heart fell in despair think what could happen to Kimoru.

"No…no…not again, it can't be happening! No! NO!" Misaki then began to cry as more of the flashbacks replayed in her mind, she then fell on her knees.

"KIMORUUUUUU!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! (I think I ruined the story...NOOOO! I don't know anymore!)**

 **To be continued...**


	12. Beyond the Truth

**AYE READERS!**

 **first! *sssiiiigggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh***

 **it's been a long week, I thought I might as well update the story. I am so drained and tired. I'm sorry if the story is messed up I hope you're still with the story cause I'm trying my best to fit everything in. I'm trying not to get the story to run exactly in the real one and trying to make this less shojo and more action or adventurous or something. I did reread the story and oh boy it looks like a shojo to me! I mean don't get me wrong, shojo is good but I just prefer Shonen.**

 **I seriously am a terrible writer, I mean seriously, my teacher gave me a report on my writing skills saying stuff like 'you're using 'said' too much' and 'be more expressive and use adjectives', 'more specific!'**

 **Ok so quick notice! I have a pile of work to do so the next chapter might take a while and I might change a few things for the next one but bear with me.**

 **Again, I apologize for the mess of this work this is a tough year for me, and I am kinda loopy here haha.**

 **So thanks for reading and sorry for the mistakes.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **:)**

* * *

Beyond the Truth

"w-what's happening? What's going on?"

When awakened, the surrounding was in ruins…smoke and rubbles were everywhere. Then the vision started to constantly blur.

"What's this? Where am I?"

Then the view looked down as it saw a hand laying on the ground, it grabbed the hand but it was cold.

"Hey, what just happened?"

The view then looked at the hand but the view slowly looked to see the face but it was getting blurry even more.

"Argh… Why now!?"

Then the vision slowly faded.

"Wait! Don't!"

Then the vision was gone as its hand was too late to grasp it thought it wasn't able to, left in total darkness…

"What…what was that? That vision…"

"Do you want answers?" said a voice. The person then turned as it was startled.

"Who's there!?" there was no one there. "Where are you?!"

"I'm right here…Kimoru" then Kimoru looked everywhere but it was nowhere to be seen, she felt a shiver down her spine as something was uneasy when she hear a water droplet hit, she then looked below. The water rippled as the shady silhouette appeared again.

"Or so they call you that…" said the shady silhouette grinned. The grinned face was making Kimoru shiver.

"Who are you?!" asked Kimoru. She tried to walk away from it but it copied her movements like a shadow or a mirror.

"Don't you want answers?" it asked. "I can help you with that…you did feel something familiar back then, right?"

"I…How did you know?" asked Kimoru. "I can help you find what you want…it's ok to back out after what you've been through…the choice is yours…" it said as it disappeared in the darkness.

Then Kimoru woke up as she felt like she got smacked back into reality from her dream. Kimoru got up as she thought of the dream.

"Who was that person?" Kimoru wondered, she was getting really scared, but the voice echoed in her head. Perhaps there can be some clue or key to finding her memories. Kimoru knows that going outside was dangerous after encountering with Kai, knowing that Misaki would worry for her but she was getting more desperate than ever before. It was about time she needed to find the answers alone. She felt like that it's somewhere out there, knowing it's not a good time but she felt like she has to as she got off the bed and walked to the door, as she opened the door she walked down to the bottom of the stairs as she then saw something wavering. She shook her head trying to clear her mind and vision but when she opened them again, something small and glowing was in front of her. Thought Kimoru didn't know what it was exactly, but she felt a connection to it as it floated out into the streets. Kimoru then followed it.

* * *

"MISAKI!" Aichi came running into the store as he seemed worried. He sees her on the ground as she had her hands on her head as she seemed like she was in fear. Shin was trying to calm her down as she was traumatised, Aichi got the news from Shin and came down as fast as possible.

"No…not this again…" Misaki was muttering as her hands were trembling. Aichi has never seen Misaki that terrified before, it was even worse than the time he found out about her past.

"Misaki! Are you alright?" asked Aichi. Misaki looked at Aichi as she realised that he was here, she didn't bother thinking about how embarrassing it was for her to let Aichi see her so helplessly. Aichi had a serious face as he put his hand on her shoulders.

"Right now, the world is in danger, I'm worried about Kimoru too." Said Aichi but Misaki shook her head.

"What do you know about Kimoru!? She's in danger! I can't lose her like the others!" said Misaki

"Well I can't lose you either like Kai! You're my best friend!" said Aichi as he sounded worried. Misaki then stopped and looked at him.

"I may not know about Kimoru, were not as close to her as you are. I know Kimoru is going to be in danger but so is the world! They have Kai, Miwa and Kourin on their side, I know what it's like to lose something precious but right now we need to save this world fast!" said Aichi as he calmly talked to her but his hands are also trembling. Misaki then looked at Aichi as she knew he was serious.

"Listen, we'll go and find Kimoru and save the world, but I need your help. Please Misaki…" Said Aichi as he tries to convince her. Misaki thought for a moment as she was calming down.

"He's right…" Misaki thought as she finally stood up.

"Thanks, Aichi…that was foolish of me…but now I know what to do…" said Misaki as she smacked her face trying to get a hold of herself.

"Shin…I'm going…" she said as Shin smiled. "All right Misaki, but promise me one thing that you'll be safe." Said Shin.

"I promise…" said Misaki. "Let's go." She looked at Aichi as he nodded back, they then both left the store as they went to Miaji academy to meet up with Naoki and Shingo.

"Kimoru, I also promised to not leave you, so please…be safe…" Misaki thought as she looked at the shady clouds.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tatsunagi building…

"Everything is falling in to place…" said Reverse Takuto as he was pleased about the process that was going underway. Then Kai comes into the building.

"Kai, welcome back, I am pleased with the work you've done so far. You're doing a great job." Said Reverse Takuto.

Kai didn't say anything as he leaded against the wall.

"Well everything is going smoothly but not what I planned…" he said. Kai then didn't get what he meant by that. After the hard work in reversing mostly the whole planet, he was getting a little annoyed with RTakuto the fact that he didn't seemed satisfied.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Kai

"Let me show you something, since you've earned it…"said RTakuto. He then snapped his fingers as something appeared in front of them. Then RTakuto held the object.

It was some big cube that seemed to be like a stone, it was around the size of a basketball. Kai became confused.

"A rock?" he asked. "Looks can be deceiving Kai…" said RTakuto.

"This is what I call it a lock…" said RTakuto.

"A lock?" Kai became more confused but more interested.

"This lock is special. It has a fragment of planet Cray's power." RTakuto explained. "Such as…psyquailla…"

"The power Aichi and Ren possess." Kai thought.

"It's powerful that it can even bring the whole link joker to this planet and reverse it" said RTakuto.

"Why hasn't it been used yet?" asked Kai.

"Because it's locked… (Duh)" said RTakuto. "I planned to use it after I defeated Takuto, it would have been much quicker to use the lock and reverse the planet but since I can't I have to do it's the other way which is to reverse everyone in the planet to do so." Said RTakuto. Then the rock's colour suddenly faded into a swirl colour looking more like a crystal, like when Aichi's eyes when he activated psyquallia.

"…Begone…" a voice boomed from the crystal. It sounded like teenage guy…

"Oh shut up!" said RTakuto, he sounded annoyed as he swing his arm releasing a black and red wave over the rock. Then the rock changed colour back how it was before.

"It has a mind of its own?" asked Kai

"Sadly yes, it's a bother…but that's not what's keeping it locked." Said RTakuto."I tried everything to get it opened but nothing worked…" said RTakuto

As Kai looked at the rock, even though it is locked, he can feel the energy just by standing in front of it.

"Besides, this lock is special to me..." said RTakuto

"How is it special to you?" asked Kai.

"The reason I showed you this…is because you were very like my brother." Said RTakuto "So loyal and obedient…" then a notification popped up. RTakuto then looked at the screen. Aichi, Misaki, Naoki, Kamui and Shingo were coming the Tatsunagi building.

"That's enough talk, I think you have a job to do…" said RTakuto. "It seems we have unwanted guests here…" Kai then leaves the building.

* * *

Someplace else…

"Whew! I feel like we're in a zombie apocalypse…" said Ren. As he was still cardfighting with all the zombie reverse fighters while on their way to the Tatsunagi building.

"Don't worry Ren! I'll help out, even if there's a hundred of them! Nothing can tear us apart!" said Asaka as she fiercely fought back.

"Hey! That's my line!" said Kyou, he too was fighting along with his team.

"Quit it, your annoyance is making the situation worse…" said Tetsu.

Then Ren finally bet the last guy in the whole raid after a while.

"Well that was tiring…" said Ren as he sighed. "Ren are you ok? You must be tired after all that…" said Asaka. "Move it! I've got master Ren's back!" said Kyou as he tries to shove Asaka. "Quite you! Who invited you here?!" Asaka growls back.

While the two squabble Ren then tries to take a break but he felt something strange. He looked around to see what it was. Then he had a glimpse at something over at the alleyway, it was shadowy and blur but Ren could tell who it was...

"Hey guys…" said Ren. Asaka and Kyou focused on their attention after hearing Ren. "Yes?" they both answered. Ren didn't say anything, he then suddenly left walking to the alleyway… Asaka and Kyou became confused as they felt like they've done something wrong.

"Ren! Please don't be angry!" said Asaka. "This wouldn't have happened of that brat got in the way!" said Kyou. But Ren raised his hand as there was silence…

"This way…" said Ren as he walked. Kyou then sighed in relief as they all followed.

"This isn't the way to the building are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Tetsu.

"It'll be fine…" said Ren as he smiled. Then he looked serious as he walked, he had this feeling before...like the time he first met Kimoru…

* * *

While Leon and Takuto got to the building, they then encountered RTakuto…

RTakuto then took Leon to fight while he deals with Takuto

"I didn't want him to bother us but I guess it's a good opportunity…to reverse the child of Soryu." Said RTakuto.

"You! I'll stop you…" said Takuto, but then he was then caged in the rings RTakuto threw at him, binding him to the wall. RTakuto then made something appeared on his hand.

"I'm sure you recognised this…" said RTakuto.

"No! But that's…" Takuto was surprised.

"Yes it is what you think it is…" said RTakuto. "The lock…" then RTakuto then placed the lock in front of Takuto as the rock began to glow…

Then Leon sensed something uneasy… "No! I have to focus…my life…no…everyone's life depends on this battle…"

* * *

A while later…

Aichi manages to defeat Kourin as he lets her rest while Misaki holds Kourin. But a wave of Reverse fighters came in blocking their way. Aichi was getting ready to fight, then Ren and the team suddenly showed up as they took care of the reverse fighters. Then while Ren goes ahead, Tetsu, Asaka and the others holds the reversed fighters off. Misaki was then starting to regain hope but is still worried. "I hope everyone is doing ok…" Misaki as she is prepared to fight, but Leon stops her.

"Leon!" Leon then manages to hold himself together. "You're not planning to go up there too." Misaki protest.

"No! That's not the issue…" said Leon. "There's something I forgot to tell you guys it's important."

"Before Aichi got up there was something that happened…"

* * *

A while ago…

After Leon defeated himself, he was exhausted as he collapsed on his knees, he then took a rest while RTakuto was in pain after using a lot of energy to summon future reverse Leon.

"How did he escape?! That's just impossible!" said RTakuto.

"Enough of your schemes!" said Takuto as he was freed from the rings, he then held the cube in his hands.

"What?! The lock didn't work…" said RTakuto. Then it caught Leon's attention, while he rests, he felt the same feeling before when he was fighting himself a while ago. So he decided to eavesdrop the conversation.

"Ugh! How did the lock not work on you?! It should have been!" said RTakuto while he was in pain from the loss of his power.

"I think I'll be taking this back…" said Takuto.

"Argh! Hahaha…It doesn't matter, once I defeat you, I'll be able to unlock it…then the power will be mine!" said RTakuto.

"…is what I heard from them." Leon explained.

"So there's this 'lock' that could make that monster more powerful?" asked Misaki.

"Probably…but that's not the only thing that's bothering me…" said Leon. Then he felt something strange. He looked around as he saw something shady in the hallway that Aichi and Ren went in.

* * *

With Aichi and Ren…

RTakuto explained about that he has successfully merged with Takuto as he states that now he's invincible, nothing can stop him.

"*yawn…* you sure talk a lot..." said Ren as he pulls out his deck getting ready fight. But then RTakuto took out the lock again…

"W-what is that?!" Asked Aichi as he and Ren were surprised. RTakuto then tries unlocking it again as it glowed but it didn't do anything.

"Stubborn fool…I was sure I was able to unlock it this time…" said RTakuto.

"Are you performing a magic trick? Cause it's boring…" said Ren mocking him.

"This is more than a magic trick…I will have this power but in the meantime, there's someone who would like to face you…" said RTakuto.

Then Kai came up to the top floor on the evaluator.

"Kai! Let me fight you! I swear! I'll win this time for sure!" said Aichi insisting on another round. But Kai shoved him aside. Kai's eyes were focused on Ren as Ren knew that Kai wants to fight him. Ren then give him a glare.

"Great! Why don't we get this fight underway?" asked RTakuto as he was starting to enjoy this. But then he sensed something. "..What the…what is this feeling?" RTakuto asked himself as Aichi, Ren and Kai noticed.

Then the elevator came up. Aichi, Ren and Kai looked to see who it was as they were surprised, even RTakuto himself…

Kimoru was trying to catch her breath as she looked worn out.

"Kimoru! What are you doing here?!" asked Aichi.

"I-I just followed this light…" said Kimoru as pointed, Aichi looked around but he doesn't see it anywhere.

"What light? I don't see it…" said Aichi

"It's right in front of you don't you see it?!" Kimoru shouted as she continuously pointed. Aichi still doesn't see in fact neither did anyone else up on the roof did. But as Kimoru was pointing at the light she see. The direction she is pointing is also pointing at RTakuto as he was still holding the cube.

"Hehehe…Ahahaha…Now I see…" RTakuto laughed. Aichi and Ren didn't know what was going on with RTakuto but when Kimoru saw him, she froze…

"Ahahaha! It seems luck is on my side!" RTakuto shouted

Misaki then just got up to the roof on the elevator as she then saw RTakuto charging in for Kimoru. Aichi and Ren weren't fast enough to react to RTakuto as they were caught by surprise when RTakuto charged. RTakuto then got the cube he then aimed the cube to Kimoru.

"Kimoru!" Misaki shouted. Aichi and Ren then quickly turned as they realised RTakuto targeted Kimoru, it even also caught Kai by surprise.

* * *

"The thing that's bothering me is that the cube 'lock', I had the same feeling when I first met that child…" said Leon.

"What child?" asked Misaki but she had a bad feeling about this…

"The girl with brown and purple hair with emerald eyes…" said Leon. "It just so happens that she's in this building too…" said Leon

"But that would mean…"

* * *

RTakuto then shoved the cube at Kimoru's chest as the cube began to glow.

"aaahhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kimoru was screaming in pain

This time it glowed even brighter as Kimoru's body glow when it was in contact with the cube. Her body then got cased into the cube as she was inside the cube.

"AHAHAHAHAA…..so that's what it was…Kehahahahaha…" RTakuto laughed

"What did you do to her?!" Misaki shouted.

"Don't worry puny human…Let's just say…I'm returning her memories…" said RTakuto.

"Kimoru's memories?!" Misaki thought as she looked at the glowing cube. The cube then started to crack, then it shattered as it. Aichi, Ren and Misaki closed their eyes from the shattered light. Misaki then slowly took a glimpse of what happened to Kimoru, she was stunned.

Kimoru had longer hair that reached her ankles and strange markings on her hands. Her clothing was a bit like RTakuto's and takuto's. She then floated down and slowly landed on the spot. She then opened her eyes, they were more of a contrasted emerald green than before and she had a serious look on her face.

"What is going on here?!" said Aichi as he was just as confused as Ren, Misaki and Kai…

"Hello…Brother…" said RTakuto

* * *

 **Who is Kimoru really?**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **(Next Chapter could be the last one...)**


	13. The Key to my everything

Hello people! and Holy cow that was the busiest term!

Alright! I know I haven't been updating recently and it's been 3 hell Months! Many things have happened but I finally have the final chapter (in my possession MUAHAHAHAHA...ahem). yeah so this is the last, there were many ideas I was thinking to use and some I had to re think.

So in case if I do have any mistakes, I'm sorry I am trying to do this as fast as I can, I haven't even watched the episodes to keep track. so if there is something that doesn't make sense then I'm sorry.

Also this is around in the last episode of season 3 so SPOILER ALERT.

this chapter is real long and the longest I've ever written, so this might be to much to take in, and there are unknown answers that were left out and that would be either because I did it on purpose or I forgot.

yeah so I've been real busy and there's many other things i need to work one!

But just saying, I might change this cause this was just a quick write up so I might of really missed out some stuff plus I need to add some other things but this is what I have for you all.

I'm also planning on writing random fanfictions.

But hopefully you'll like this story!

without futher ado! LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY! THE FINALE!

hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The Key to my everything.

The sky was dyed in a fiery dark red and orange colour as there was destruction everywhere. The person looked at the bodies.

"Oi! Wake up!" there was no responds, only the echo of its voice came back to it from the raging battlefield.

"No…this…this can't be happening!" the silhouette of a person then kneeled in front of the bodies with its hands covering its face.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

The light of the glowing cube shattered, as Kimoru exits out of it. Her appearance was completely different, she was dressed in a similar way as Takuto and RTakuto.

Everyone was so shock to discover about Kimoru.

"That's Kimoru?" Aichi was almost lost for words.

"Kimoru…Who are you?" Misaki wondered as her chest was getting tighter just by seeing Kimoru who was like a stranger to her. Even Kai was speechless.

Kimoru opened her emerald eyes and coldly stared at RTakuto. RTakuto grinned at Kimoru.

"Hello…Brother…" said RTakuto.

"Wait this guy is related to Kimoru?" asked Ren.

"And Kimoru's a guy?" Aichi was just as confused.

RTakuto laughed real hard after hearing what Ren and Aichi just said.

"So I assume they call Kimoru, that's the silliest name I've ever heard. What is she to you? A pet?" asked RTakuto as looked at Ren and Aichi.

("I knew we shouldn't have given her a name…") Aichi thought as he sweat dropped. (Refer from Ch2)

RTakuto's and Kimoru's eyes met. Then Kimoru's expression became calmer and focused, coming to a realisation as she looked at RTakuto.

"Ahh…so you do recognise me? Now I'll ask you a question. Who am I?" Asked RTakuto.

"…The one that stands before me…is none other than my big brother…" Kimoru replied in a deeper voice than it usually was, she kneeled down in front of RTakuto, lowering her head as she bowed to him loyally.

"So that's really Kimoru's brother…" Misaki wondered.

"So does that mean…Kimoru's on their side?! No…not her too…" Said Aichi.

"Good…So you do remember…I see your memory is fine as it is now you have it back." Said RTakuto as he smiled.

"I assume you've also noticed I've taken this form of that wannabe hero. Now do you see who is the most powerful, brother?" RTakuto asked.

"I do see who the most powerful, Big Brother…" Kimoru replied without raising her head. RTakuto then walked in front of her.

"Good, it seems like I don't have to give you any punishments…now come, let us combine our powers like old times…" RTakuto then reached his hand out as he evilly grinned towards her.

Kimoru raised her head as she looked at RTakuto.

"NO! KIMORU! PLEASE, I BEG YOU! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!" Misaki shouted. Kimoru looked at Misaki coldly.

"Just look at those humans my dear brother, weak, demanding, selfish. Do you still want to be with them?" asked RTakuto as he glared at Kimoru. Kimoru looked back at RTakuto.

"Kimoru! Please…What about the time we spend together? Is that…now meaningless to you?" Asked Misaki as her face became sadden, she was starting to lose hope.

Kimoru looked at Misaki, then she looked back at RTakuto.

She then reached her hand out to grab onto RTakuto's hand.

"Noooo!" Aichi shouted as he felt despair just hammered onto him. Misaki dropped onto her knees as she felt like she just got torn into two. RTakuto laughed as felt like he has already won.

Kimoru then grabbed RTakuto's arm.

"What the-"Before RTakuto could reacted, Kimoru pulled RTakuto as she started to swing him.

"HaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kimoru used her strength to throw him into the air.

"What?!" RTakuto became surprised. He then sees Kimoru charging something in her hands, just as she finished charging it up she fired a white laser towards RTakuto but RTakuto managed to deflect it in time.

Aichi, Ren, Misaki and Kai were both surprised and confused. RTakuto managed to keep his balance in mid-air.

"What is the meaning of this?! Explain yourself!" RTakuto snapped at Kimoru. Kimoru then stood up straight as she glared at RTakuto.

"You asked me who do I see is the most powerful and I do see it…" Kimoru started. "And It's definitely not you…you scum" She then gave him the meanest face Misaki, Aichi and the others had ever seen.

"What do you mean?! I have taken your master's powers and now you have to obey me! You already see I even have taken his form too!" Said RTakuto.

"Just because Takuto Tatsunagi is my master, doesn't mean he is the most powerful…" said Kimoru.

* * *

"Nice one Kimoru!" Ren shouted as both Aichi and Misaki felt relieved.

"Urg!" RTakuto Grunted.

"I do respect Master to be powerful and all, but I'll tell you this…humans are not that weak. In fact, I believe they'll be able to surpass you!" Said Kimoru. Then RTakuto laughed from what he just heard.

"Humans? Aren't weak? HAHAHAHA…Brother, I suggest you take a good look around you." Said RTakuto.

Kimoru looked around, as she knew that the sky was getting darker and the atmosphere was getting colder and shadier.

"Just look! I have Kai with me and the whole world is about to plunge into destruction!" said RTakuto, Kimoru just glared at him.

"I speak the truth, In fact, I have another question for you…I wonder what happened to that human from 3000 years ago…care to explain?" asked RTakuto. Kimoru seemed surprised.

"A human?" said Ren

"From…3000 years ago?" said Aichi.

"How did you know?!" asked Kimoru.

"I know everything... after merging with Takuto, I also gain access into his memories. Thought not all of it." RTakuto explain. "I know how you were sent to discover the unidentified planet called earth…you devoured that whole human, leaving none of his remains, he is lost for all eternity. That human can never be reborn. " RTakuto then smiled mischievously.

"Kimoru…came to earth before? And Killed a human?" said Aichi as he became even more confused.

"Well, that does explain how you got your human form and that you're able to walk around this planet without your Cray form." RTakuto then had the evilest grin on him as he looked at Kimoru.

"Was it amusing enough to see him suffer?" asked RTakuto.

"SLIENCE!" said Kimoru losing her cool as she slashed a white laser blade from her hand, thought RTakuto countered it with the same attack but in a red and black aura.

"Oh please! Why don't we settle this in a better way?" asked RTakuto as he pulled his deck out.

Kimoru floated up in the sky, she was floating in mid-air at the same level as RTakuto.

"I hope you do remember, that you hardly ever beat me in a cardfight, I'd say the chances are slim. So I'll give you 2 choices. Come and join me, I'll look over your behaviour from today, or get crushed like the other humans." Said RTakuto.

Kimoru then summoned her deck from her hand using her own white vanguard circle, the deck revealed to be a link joker. She glared at him.

"Link joker, you'llbe playing with that? I see, what a pity…" said RTakuto as he summoned the cardfight template, reverse version.

* * *

"Kimoru has link joker, yet she's on our side?" Aichi questioned

"We've got to do something Aichi!" said Misaki

"I know, I'm going to go help Kimoru!" said Aichi, but then Kai stood in front of them.

"Not so fast…" said Kai. Aichi nearly forgot that he was there and that he was still reversed…

"You have to get through me first!" said Kai.

"Kai please…" said Misaki as she walked over to him. Their eyes met each other's.

"You don't have to do this Kai…" she then held his hand gently.

"OooOOOooo. Did something happen between Misaki and Kai?" asked Ren.

"Ren! Now is not the time!" said Aichi.

"Misaki…We've both suffered in the past in similar ways, so why is it that you don't understand?" asked Kai.

"What do you mean?" asked Misaki.

"I had to be the strongest, so I don't lose to the things that mine! Why don't you see it?!" asked Kai. Misaki was a little confused but she did partly understand what he meant.

"I do know how you feel, the loss of your pride, your friends, family…everything…I know that…" said Misaki, Kai's expression became softer as the red aura corrupted in his eyes was starting to fade.

"But I don't think that power can solve that problem! That isn't important!" Said Misaki as she faced Kai. Kai then snapped as she red aura in his eyes struck back at the speed of light.

"Not Important?!" enraged, Kai then clenched on Misaki's hand.

"Kai! That…hurts!" Said Misaki as she feels like her hand was going to be crushed by Kai's.

"Just as weak as you are at cardfighting!" said Kai as he threw her off, Misaki fell onto the ground, she winced.

"Misaki!" said Aichi as he rushed over to her.

"I'm…Okay…" Misaki replied getting up

"I was wrong to think you would ever understand me…" said Kai.

"Kai, this isn't like you!" Said Aichi.

"Aichi…" Said Kai.

"I don't want to do this but…" Aichi was about to get his deck out when Ren patted him on the shoulder.

"It's fine, just leave it to me…" said Ren. "I'll fight you…besides, I don't think that's and appropriate way to treat, YOUR missy like that…"

Kai pulled out his deck.

"Looks like there's going to be a ruckus here huh? Two cardfights at the same time. Only we, the reverse will be victorious!" said RTakuto.

"Cut the celebration! I'll defeat you!" said Kimoru, as the two fight, Kimoru vs RTakuto and Ren vs Kai goes underway.

* * *

(For the people who've seen the episode you've already know. So this is just going to be focused on Kimoru and RTakuto's conversation. I'm not good at making scenarios of cardfights…)

RTakuto just finished his first turn. Kimoru stands and draws.

"Tell me, brother, what made you change to serve that Takuto guy?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." Said Kimoru

"Oh but it is, because I created you…" said RTakuto.

"You can stop with the stupid lies! I already know the truth! Before I was born, I was just an egg that sprouted out of the core of planet Cray…" said Kimoru.

"Oh? Well, looks like you've got me." Said RTakuto looking surprised and amused. "I bet it was your big mouth master that told you."

"I was told that it was you guys who captured me and reversed me in the process! Which resulted me to be born reversed…" said Kimoru

"It seems like your master told you some much…." Said RTakuto.

"You trained me into a reverse soldier many millenniums ago. If it weren't for master Takuto, I would have never had found the beautiful vision I see. That day when he taught me about the things called emotions and bonds." Kimoru explained.

"Ah yes, I remembered that time, the time when you betrayed us and sealed me away…" said RTakuto.

"I never regretted sealing my brother away, in fact, you were never my brother to begin with…"said Kimoru. "Neither was the name you gave me…I was never the little brother called Thanitas.

"That name was the most beautiful name I ever came up with when I gave you that name." Said RTakuto. "Weren't these lovely memories?"

"I was granted a new name and identity from master Takuto, and he accepted me to be at his side." said Kimoru. "I was happy to be Eirano. To be by master Takuto's side and to always watch the beautiful world, which you've never showed me…"

"Ahahaha…you know what I think you sound like? Like those idiotic humans who talks with touching speeches yet never accomplishes them." RTakuto laughed.

"Laugh all you like…I'm going to end you once and for all!" said Kimoru.

"And how? Just look at the situation here now." Said RTakuto. Kimoru has 4 damage while RTakuto has 3.

"Just because you have link joker doesn't mean you'll be able to defeat me." Said RTakuto as he laughed at her.

"Oh, I'll defeat you alright, because I have something you don't…" said Kimoru.

"I think you're bluffing. Admit it, you've lost…" said RTakuto.

"Oh yeah? Cause I think I have it right here." Said Kimoru as she just finished the 'stand and draw' phase. She pulled the card out of her hand, it started to illuminate.

"What?!" RTakuto hesitated for a moment. "What is that?!" the card was so bright you can hardly see it.

"What card is that?" Asked Misaki.

"I don't think it's from link joker…but what clan is that?" Aichi was trying to get a closer look at the card.

"You said that I have to obey you now that you've have merged with master Takuto. However, you seem to have mixed that up a bit…" Kimoru explained

"What do you mean, after going against the reverse, you've joined with Takuto and he made you his servant. What kind of trick are you pulling this time?!" asked RTakuto demanding an answer.

"In short, I guess you could say Takuto was not my real master." Said Kimoru.

"What?! That's preposterous!" Said RTakuto "I saw you by his side being his loyal lap dog! You even called him master."

"Yes that's true. But that's only what you have saw." Said Kimoru. "Takuto and are Just partners, we work together to make sure the beautiful world was not tarnished by the likes of you." Said Kimoru.

"So If Takuto isn't your master, then who is?" asked RTakuto. Kimoru then laughed, it sounded like she was amused and was mocking him.

"All these years and you still haven't noticed?!" Said Kimoru. "Alright, my turn to ask you a question, where did I come from before you kidnapped me?" Asked Kimoru.

"Didn't Kimoru say she was sprouted as an egg from the core of planet Cray?" Aichi was trying to piece everything together.

"I heard that too…" said Misaki

"What has got to do with it-…no wait…That's…" RTakuto was beginning to realise what Kimoru meant.

"Now you know what I am? I am a piece of Cray, I am a Cray elemental!" Said Kimoru. She then placed the Card onto the rearguard. The card was a Cray Elemetal."

"A Cray Elemental?!" Aichi and Misaki were taken in so many surprises.

"I see…a Cray Elemental…But how!? You had the power of the reverse?! No clan can accept such wielder!" said RTakuto.

"A Cray Elemental is a clan of all nations. So it too is with Link joker…" Said Kimoru.

"A clan that belongs to all clans and nations?!" Aichi was trying to keep up with all the surprises.

"So, they accepted you to wield such power even though you have the power or link joker" Said RTakuto.

"It wasn't easy, but thanks to Takuto, I was able to be where I belonged. I was able to see my true purpose…to serve my true master, alongside with my comrades!" Said Kimoru.

She then called two more Cray elementals to the rear guards. Her formations combined with link joker and Cray elementals. She was able to deal 2 more damages, leading him to 5 damages in total.

"This is the end!" said Kimoru. But before she could command the attack, she hears scream of pain. She looked down, Ren had lost the battle, he was being consumed by the reverse and he passed out.

"No!" said Kimoru. Then a struck of red and black lighting hit Kimoru from the sky. Kimoru cried in pain. Which strangely caused her to lose power, one of the Cray elementals then shattered which went into the drop zone.

"No! But that's…" Said Kimoru, the card that went into the drop zone was her last commanding attck which can't use on RTakuto anymore.

"What?! That's cheating!" said Misaki.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, this is my turf. Too bad you let your guard down Dearest brother Thanitas…" said RTakuto.

"I am Eirano! Protecter of Cray! You…agh…c-cowards…" Said Kimoru strying to get her strength back.

"It seems like you've angered…father…" said RTakuto.

"He was never my father!" said Kimoru.

"Now I suppose it's my turn?" asked RTakuto as he 'stand and draw'

"That isn't fair! Why did that happen to Kimoru?!" asked Aichi.

"You humans, nothing in the world is fair, sadly we can't use this on you humans, but I can do it to Kimoru. This can only effect on beings of Cray." RTakuto explained. "I wasn't able to do it on Takuto since we were battleling inside his mind, but now we have the portal opened, nothing can stop us, not even you." He looked at Kimoru as he commanded one last attack on Kimoru. Which resulted her to have 6 damages in total. Kimoru has lost the fight.

"No! Kimoru's going to be reversed!" said Aichi as he see a dark energy consuming Kimoru.

"Now you shall become us again!" RTakuto laughed.

But then the energy started to absorb inside of Kimoru willingly.

"What the…What's happening?!" said RTakuto becoming confused

"Kimoru is taking the power of the reverse?" Said Misaki.

"Have you forgotten? I was once a reverse, so I know How to deal this kind of trickery!" said Kimoru. But then she felt a little pain as she collapsed.

"You mean that…you've become one with the reverse?!" said RTakuto. "But you've lost the battle, you can't continue like this anymore. So surrender your powers to me."

"Like. I. Ever!" said Kimoru as she shot something at RTakuto which caused RTakuto and Takuto to start separating, then Kimoru shot something at Aichi.

"Aichi!" said Kimoru. Aichi then saw it glow in his deck, and something cause his units to change.

"Why you little!" said RTakuto. But he was stopped by Takuto's spirit.

"What the?! How?" Said RTakuto as he was getting weaker. He slashed Takuto's spirit as he regained control.

Kimoru started to fall as she was losing her strength.

"Kimoru!" said Misaki as she rushed over to grab Kimoru, Kimoru slowly floated into Misaki's arms.

"Kimoru, are you alright?" asked Misaki. Then Kimoru looked at Misaki, then a vision appeared. It was another person but it was unclear.

"…thankyou…." Kimoru whispered as she smiled. Misaki smiled back. Aichi glanced over at Misaki and Kimoru, know that Kimoru is in safe hands, he then looks at RTakuto and Kai.

"Looks like I'll have to defeat you." Said Aichi as he felt some kind of connection with his deck, then all of his units from the deck became spirits, standing by his side.

"We'll do this together…" said Blaster Blade Liberator. Aichi became confused. Misaki became astonished.

"This isn't…my psyqualia so could this be…" said Aichi trying to figure out what was going.

"Eirano's power, She sent us to come assist you…" Blaster Blade explained as his other units smiled at him.

Aichi then felt confident, he felt ready to take on link joker.

"Alright guys. Let's go!" said Aichi as he started to cardfight

* * *

(After the fight against RTakuto.)

"No…How could I lose?! To a human like you?!" RTakuto was starting to break down.

"It wasn't just me that you lost." Said Aichi. As he smiled back to his units, then he smiled at Kimoru.

The portal was starting to collapse as RTakuto was slowly getting sucked in.

"If that's the case…I'm taking you along with me!" said RTakuto as he tries to drag Aichi with him into the portal.

"No! Aichi- ugh!" Kimoru tries to get up but she was still weak.

"Aichi!" Misaki shouted as she was going to go over to help Aichi.

"Misaki! Stay away! This is dangerous!" Aichi shouted.

"But…" Misaki felt helpless.

"Aichi!" said Kimoru, she tries to run to him but collapse.

"Kimoru!" Misaki pick Kimoru up.

"This is my fault! My loss! I should be the one to sacrifice! You fool! Take me instead!" Kimoru shouted.

"ugn….ehehehe…so it'll be, I'll take the both of you!" said RTakuto as he was about to use his other hand to force Kimoru. But something grabbed RTakuto's arm.

"What?!" Said RTakuto.

"You have lost, now you must pay the price!" said Takuto in his spirit form.

"You can't send me there again!" said RTakuto.

"Then I'll be happy to take you along with me! Said Takuto

"Takuto!" said Aichi.

"Master Takuto!" said Kimoru. Takuto looked at Kimoru.

"I know…I watched you. From the moment you came to earth." Said Takuto. As he remembered that he secretly watched Kimoru when she was in the nurses office with Misaki and Kai after the final battle with Leon. And the time when he was Kimoru sweeping outside card capital from a hidden camera.

"But master…I've failed you…" said Kimoru. But Takuto smiled.

"You've done your best, Eirano…I'm proud of you, I'm happy to see that you're all okay." Said Takuto.

"Please, Eirano…Kimoru…Watch over this planet for me…" said Takuto.

"Wait! But, Master!" said Kimoru but then she was struggling through the pain and collapsed.

"And Aichi." Takuto looked at Aichi. "Once again, you've saved both planets. We are in your debt." Said Takuto.

"Unhand me now!" said RTakuto.

"Now, I think we should be going back, don't you think?" said Takuto talking to RTakuto.

"No! Takuto!" said Aichi.

"I hope we cross paths." Said Takuto as he took RTakuto into the portal.

Aichi looked at the sky as the portal shattered, he felt relieved.

"Aichi…It's not over yet…" said Kimoru as she nodded her head in a direction. Aichi looked.

Kai was still reversed.

"I don't understand, but we've defeated Link joker…" said Aichi.

"Although that's true, some of the victims are still reversed. Possibly the greed for power is strong…" Kimoru explained. "It seems like you'll have to cardfight him…and bring him back…" said Kimoru.

"I got it!" said Aichi.

"Wait Aichi." said Misaki, Aichi faced Misaki.

"Please, the both of you be careful…and bring Kai back…" said Misaki.

"I promise…" said Aichi as he faced Kai.

* * *

(After the cardfight, Aichi won against Kai both physically and mentally)

Kai's eyes later becomes normal as the red aura faded.

"Thanks Aichi…" said Kai. Aichi smiled back, the sky was getting brighter as all the portals were disappearing.

"That's what friends are for…" said Aichi. Kai then looked around. The energy consuming Ren eventually died off as Ren regained consciousness.

"Well…what did I miss?" asked Ren. He sees Kai standing in front of him giving him a hand.

"Oh it's nice to see you back Kai!" said Ren cheerfully. Kai then bowed to him.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you…" said Kai. Ren then grabbed Kais shoulders and got him to straightened up.

"No, not at all, you don't need to apologise to me…beside I think you should apologise to a certain someone…" said Ren as he turned Kai around.

Misaki was standing at a distance as their eyes met. Kai then started walking towards Misaki, she started to hesitate and took a step back.

Kai noticed that Misaki was starting to avoid him a little, thought he does blame himself for what he'd done to her. He also noticed Misaki's face was getting red. Misaki then took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Kai…" she started but she didn't know what to say at all. Suddenly, Kai gave her a hug, which surprised Misaki.

"Oohhh…what's this?" said Ren with a devilish smirk on his face.

"This is the first time I've ever seen Kai do that." Said Aichi.

"Kai! What are you-"

"Misaki… I'm sorry for what I did to you…Forgive me…" said Kai as he embraced her tightly. After Misaki heard that, she too embraced him.

"It's alright…" she said.

"Well that's a first." Said Aichi.

"Aichi…" said Kimoru weakly, still lying against the wall.

"Oh! Kimoru!' said Aichi as he rushed over to her.

"What is it?" asked Aichi. Ren so happened to notice Kimoru and Aichi speaking to each other, thought he couldn't hear what they were saying, he noticed when Kimoru was talking to Aichi, his face saddened.

"Hmm, wonder what that's about…" Ren wondered.

"Ren…" said Kai, Ren turned around to see Kai and Misaki.

"Oh, you lovebirds done?" Asked Ren. Kai and Misaki blushed.

"Where the heck did you get that idea from?!" said Misaki as she faced away crossing her arms.

"What are you even thinking?! We're not even dating!" said Kai.

"WWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? What do you mean, you're not dating? Doesn't it look obvious to you?! Oh well never mind…" said Ren. Then Kai patted Ren on the shoulder.

"Thanks buddy…" said Kai as he smiled to him. It was rare for Kai to act this way though…

"Where's my hug?" asked Ren in a childish way.

"Agh! Forget it!" said Kai as he turned away.

"Awww…C'mon!" said Ren begging. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?...oh…..alright then…ok"

"Who was that" asked Misaki

"Tetsu, he says that most of the reversed fighters are slowly coming to their senses and they've just finished the area. Well time for me to go, you have fun, Missy" said Ren as he took the elevator. Misaki still felt annoyed about that.

"Misaki, Kai…" said Aichi as he looked at Kimoru. Kai and Misaki walked over to Kimoru. Aichi then walked to the edge of the building, not wanting to show his expression.

Kai then walked to Kimoru and kneeled next to her.

"I'm sorry, Kimoru." said Kai. Then Kimoru smiled back.

"There's no need to…" She sighed.

"So you've got your memory back?" asked Misaki

"Yes…thought I never thought that the energy field around Cray was that terrible when I was planning to leave Cray." Said Kimoru chuckling.

"Why did you come here?" asked Kai.

"I needed to warn Takuto about the void but It seem like I was too late, is was my carelessness that cause this trouble…" Kimoru explained. "The Energy field was being corrupted by the void, Takuto was already on earth before the field worsened. Because of the corruption, my memories and spirit were separated…therefore causing me to lose my memories…"

"Then how did you end up at the vila?" asked Misaki

"That I do not know, but I think it was Master Takuto who safely guide me there…" said Kimoru.

"And that's when we found you…" said Misaki.

"Yes…however I didn't lose all of my memories…" said Kimoru.

"You mean the time when you remembered how to cardfight?" said Kai

"That is part of it, in fact I still had some memories even when I arrived to earth." Said Kimoru.

"What?" said Misaki in surprise.

"But they were not my memories…" said Kimoru "It belonged to a human 3000 years ago…"

"The human that you devoured?" asked Misaki.

"I didn't exactly devour it, I became one with him…and his spirit still lives…" said Kimoru as she smiled.

"There's something I want to say to you…Misaki, Kai…" said Kimoru. "The first time I met you two, I had mixed emotions stirring inside me yet I didn't know why…but…"

"What do you mean?" asked Kai.

"What I mean is…" Then Kimoru started to glow as she started to change shape. Misaki and Kai couldn't believe their eyes. Then the person who was once Kimoru changed into a boy, he seemed to be around 18 to 20 years old. But what was even more surprising was his appearance.

"You two…I know you…" said the boy. Kai and Misaki were shock, they have never seen anything like it in there whole entire life.

The boy in front of them looks just like Kai but still has the short mixed brown and dark purple hair, his emerald eyes were even identical to Kai's. He was also dressed similar to Takuto and the rest but just in his version. Misaki and Kai were speechless. Thought the boy's face became sadden as he looked at Misaki and Kai…

A vision appeared as two people looked just like Misaki and Kai were standing in front of him.

"I know it…you both…you both are them…" said the boy as his tears started falling.

"Both of you…you are the reincarnation…of my parents…" said the boy.

* * *

(flashback 3000 years ago…)

"Mother, Father!" said the boy yelling he sees his parents lying on the ground as they both held each other.

"Please answer me!" the boy started to go closer to the body. He checked if they were breathing but it was too late.

"No…No…Mother! Mother!" said the boy as he held her cold lifeless hand. "Please answer me!"

"mother…Father…MOTHER!FATHER! PLEASE WAKE UP!...NOOO!" the boy shouted in despair.

Days later, the boy sat in front of their grave. Seriously injured from the battlefield.

"Mother…Father…I'm sorry…I failed to protect you…and here I am…I think I'm going to die…I have so many regrets." He says, then he looked the orange sky.

"God, if you can hear my prayers…I want to fix this…if there's such thing as a miracle, I'll do anything to save MY family, my wife, my new-born child, my friends…anything…" said the boy as he closed his eyes.

Then a vanguard circle appeared in front of him. Being so surprised he stared to wait for something to happen. Then the person appeared before him.

"You, human. How did you summon such being like me?" asked the person.

"Are you…a god?" asked the boy.

"I am not who you speak of this 'god', I am the piece of Cray and I have come to investigate this planet." said the person.

"That sort of power…What kind of witchcraft you possess?" asked the boy.

"I do not know what you speak of this 'witchcraft'." Said the person in response.

"I don't care if is witchcraft or not, you have power right?!" said the boy. "If so, help me!"

"What help do you seek?"

"I need power…to protect the people I care, I need it to fix up my mistakes…"

The person looked at his emerald eyes, thought it seemed to be lighted like it was on fire.

"What are these eyes that I never seen before…" the person wondered.

"I will lend you my powers, human but in return I am taking everything from you." Said the person.

"Yes! Anything! That's fine!" said the boy

"But Let me warn you, you can never be like these other humans again…" said the person.

"I don't care!" said the boy.

"…alright..." said the person as she held her hand out, a vanguard circle then appeared beneath him and the person. The vanguard circle then shot out a ray in to the sky along with the two as the boy screamed.

(End of flashback)

* * *

"I'm just happy to meet you again…" said the boy "just as I am happy to have this powerful memory." As he finished the sentence, he changed back into Kimoru.

"And I too am glad to meet the both of you…all of you…" said Kimoru.

"Kimoru…I mean, what is your name?" asked Misaki.

"No…Kimoru is fine…I like the name" said Kimoru.

"So what will you do now?" asked Kai. Kimoru's face then became so emotional.

"I want to fulfil Master's wish, to watch over planet earth. I want to stay here, I like it here…" said Kimoru then she looked at Kai and Misaki. "I want to be here, where I can call it home, to be with you humans…I want to live like a human…" said Kimoru her tears were starting to fall.

Misaki then grabbed Kimoru's hand as she held it tightly.

"It's alright Kimoru, this will be your home, and you are human." Said Misaki.

"Misaki…" said Kimoru. Then she looked at Kai, Kai then patted her head.

"Let's go home Kimoru…" said Kai, Kimoru smiled back. Kai gave his hand out as Kimoru was going to grab it.

But then suddenly, Kimoru's hand went through Kai's.

"What?" Kai and Kimoru became shocked. Kimoru looked at her hand as she was slowly becoming transparent.

"Kimoru! What's happening?!" said Misaki as she started to panic. But it Kimoru then looked at them.

"I'm sorry…I guess I went…to far…." said Kimoru as she smiled at them. But then she burst into tears.

"Kimoru!" said Kai, he tries to grab her but it was hopeless, she was like a ghost.

"Isn't there anything we can do?!...Aichi!" Kai shouted. Aichi stood there with a sadden face.

"I'm sorry…" said Aichi looking down, as he had the face that he wanted to blame himself.

"It's fine…" said Kimoru.

"No! It's not fine! I don't' want to lose you!" said Misaki shaking her head as she was crying. Kimoru then patted on Misaki's shoulder.

"Misaki, Kai, Aichi…Thank you for everything, I now know what it's like to live as a living being, I'm grateful for the things you taught me, the bonds, the ups and downs, the memories." Said Kimoru.

"No…no please Kimoru…"said Misaki "I can't lose you too, I can't live like this…" said Misaki.

"Misaki…Kai…can you live, for me?" asked Kimoru. "I want everyone to see the beautiful things in the future, and I want you both to see that to…so if it's ok, can you live to see that moment, for me?" asked Kimoru.

"…I…I will Kimoru…" said Misaki as she was trying to stop crying but it was beyond control. Kimoru then looked at Kai's despaired face.

"Kai…" said Kimoru

"What is it?" asked Kai. Kimoru then held on Kai's hand.

"I'm sorry...I broke the promise..." said Kimoru.

"Kimoru, It's me who left you, I should be the one to say sorry." said Kai.

"Then...grant me another promise...Look after Misaki for me…" said Kimoru.

"…I will…I promise." Said Kai.

"Thank you…" said Kimoru as she left something in Kai's hand, it was a small cube stone. He then looked at Kimoru. Kimoru then started to disappear. She then gave both of them a hug.

"I'll never forget you…thank you for everything…" said Kimoru as her voice echoed.

"Kimoru?" Misaki then looked up but Kimoru was already gone, nothing but the shimmering lights vanished in thin air.

"….Dammit…" said Kai feeling guilty

Misaki then covered her face as she was trying not to cry. Then Kai grabbed Misaki and got her to lean into his chest.

"Misaki…it's just me…" said Kai. "You're here with me…"

Misaki then grabbed his jacket as she buried her head in.

"Kai…" said Misaki.

Aichi then looked at the two as he felt guilty. "I'm sorry…" he says.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Days later…after the reverse incident, everything went back to normal, well not really.

Shin cried for an entire day after Misaki explained about Kimoru, so Emi and Mai made a paper bird for him, hoping it would cheer him up. Lately, Aichi and Kourin have been stay behind school very frequently for a strange reason which made Morikawa angry. Shingo started writing more stories after being inspired by the incident and Kimoru's story.

Ren Went back to his usual way at school with Asaka and Tetsu.

Leon and the twins would sometimes got to the Tatsunagi top roof building where the final battle ended, to feel the wind where Kimoru disappeared.

Then, on Saturday in the afternoon.

Kai was walking down the path as he was heading to the park, then some kids bumped into him. The kid fell down.

"Oof…" said the Kid. Kai looked at the Kid, he looked 10 or 11 years old, he had a bright red hair with a unique swirl in the middle. His green eyes reflected brightly from the sun, thought they seemed lifeless.

"Are you ok kid?" asked Kai. The kid picked himself up as he clean up himself.

"It doesn't really matter…I don't think there's anything I want to do…" said the little boy. Then Kai thought how Kimoru really badly wants to be human and to live like one.

"It's alright kid…One day, you might find something that's worth living…as a human…" said Kai. The boy was confused from what he said.

"Well if you'll excuse me…" said Kai continuing to walk.

As he reached to the park, he started looking around the place. He then noticed a group of kids around the tree looking up. He then sees Misaki on the tree doing something.

"Alright, it should be safe now." Said Misaki as she looked at the kids.

"Wow you managed to put that bird's nest back up!" said a girl with green hair

"Will the mother bird be back?" asked with a peachy wavy hair

"I think it's fine, she'll be back." Said Misaki

"Hurray! Thanks for helping miss!" said the girls as they ran off to play. Misaki smiled as she watch the two running so happily. Then she noticed that she was still on the tree and that she doesn't know how to get down.

"Why am I doing this?" Misaki asked herself as she was feeling embarrassed.

"Can't get down?" asked Kai as Misaki looked down. Kai grinned at her thought she had a feeling he was mocking her.

"I…can…..not really get down…" said Misaki as she sighed.

"I wonder how you even got up there in the first place…" said Kai as he laughed.

"It isn't funny Kai!" said Misaki, she was getting red, what was more embarrassing was that she somehow managed to get up on the tree with a long skirt on.

"So you really can't get down?" asked Kai.

"I said stop it! It's not funny!" Misaki snapped.

"Alright, fine…" said Kai. He then opened his arms, "I'll catch you." Misaki then felt like her heart just skipped a beat.

"That's just stupid! How do I know you're going to catch me?!" asked Misaki.

"What, you don't trust me?" asked Kai.

"Alright! Alright! Just…don't drop me…" said Misaki.

"I won't…" said Kai. Misaki then gets ready to jump at the same time she was a little scared. She started having thoughts whether Kai would catch her or not, or that if she would land safely. She then suddenly slipped and fell into Kai's arm but since she dropped down unexpectedly, it cause the both to fall.

Kai was lying on the grass with Misaki on top, then they started to laugh.

"I told you I'd catch you." Said Kai as he patted on Misaki's head.

"Then sorry for doubting you." Said Misaki. They both got up.

Misaki and Kai then started walking together on the path as they passed by many cheerful children playing around.

"It's been a few weeks since then…" said Misaki, Kai knew what she was talking about.

"It's about her isn't it?" asked Kai, Misaki didn't answer. She just looked straight ahead, she looked as she had forced a gentle smile on her. Kai knew she's just covering up her depression. Kai still felt guilty about it.

He then grabbed Misaki's shoulder and let her lean on him.

"She'll be fine…I'm sure she's happy…" said Kai "She still lives within us..." said Kai as he smiled to Misaki

Misaki then felt comfortable when she heard that. "Thank you Kai...for being by my side..." Misaki then held Kai's hand as both entwined their fingers together

Kai then thought about Kimoru as he started to fiddle with the cube stone hanging around his neck as the two walked together…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Meanwhile with Aichi…

"I guess there's no turning back…this is for the sake of everyone…and the world…" said Aichi. He then placed his hand in his chest. "Very well then…" a voice boomed in reply.

"Let's begin…Kimoru." said Aichi

* * *

just a clarification, when RTakuto called kimoru 'brother' in terms he means sibling since they don't use 'brother' and sister to identify their gender. Kimoru is still a girl, but she also carries a boy spirit within her

that's just some notes in case you're confused.

Also this is just for fun, I know you guys seem confused about Kimoru's multiple names but if can see, I spelt the name Thanitas is similar to Thanatos which is the greek god of death, and Eirano is spelt similar to Eirene which is greek god of peace. I love greek mythology.

Also I was listening to Pokemon Ost which was "Pokemon Mystery dungeon, I don't want to say goodbye." I tell you it fits perfectly to the 'you know' scene. well it fitted perfectly to me. I even cried when I was writing this.

so as you can see that was the end of this whole story, but i have exciting news, or not! I'm going to make a part two of this story , hopefully if i have time and everyone is ok with that.

Also just saying this is the 4TH time I needed to update on this chapter! Yep, My life is in a total mess!

THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE! THIS AIN'T THE END!

you think I'm shakespear?!

well think again!

so yeah I might make a part to based on season 4 legion (spoiler alert! soz)

but hopefully you enjoyed the story!

I hoped you liked it! cya! till next time!

(I wonder if i should do a drawing based on this story...)

Fanfiction by BluElora


End file.
